The Seed Growing Inside Me
by markab
Summary: AU. Donna has been using Ross to get Gary North. It was all part of the police operation. But Donna didn't bank on her and Ross falling for one another...DONNA AND ROSS
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**A/N: I was PMed about doing another Ross and Donna story. This will be the last one. I am still writing my other story at the moment, and if I get enough interest with this one, I will continue after I have finished the other story.**_

_**NB: Donna is NOT suffering from Cancer in this AU. She came back to Emmerdale because she lost all her savings and wanted a better future for April.**_

_**This story starts off with a new conclusion of the Gary North operation. **_

XXX

Ross stopped the police car and turned, "Well, come on then...what do you mean you were never going to run away with me? Me you and April, that's what you said..."

Donna could see the surprize in his eyes, his cut lip was starting to bleed out over his chin from the ruckus in the club only 20 minutes earlier.

"...YOU said that...you had it all planned, not me..."

Ross shook his head in question, "But YOU said you were up for it...YOU were Donna, you told me"

"I can't come away with you..."

"But why...WHY! You just as well tell me seeing you're binning me off anyway"

Donna looked up at him and quivered.

"WHY! DONNA TELL ME!"

She stuttered, and then blurted it out, "I don't LOVE you! I used you...you were right all along...I've been involved in a big operation over Gary North and the back up are arresting him and his cronies as we speak..."

Ross looked at her. He looked pretty much shell-shocked by that. He went over things in his head, "but YOU said you loved me..."

"I lied...I had to...this was ALL apart of the plan...I knew you could lead us to him and you did...you should be pleased...Gary North will go away for an awful long time and he's off your back forever"

Ross gripped the steering wheel hard and looked at her, "You cold bitch"

"Ross...YOU are safe, there will be NO comeback on you, I've seen to that", Donna said smiling at him, trying to make him feel better about the situation.

"Oh you're all heart"

"look...I'm gonna have to get back to the station, I can drop you off at the..."

Ross jumped out the car stripped off his police uniform disguise, all but the shirt and trousers and chucked it at her, "Do one...do what you want...well go on...fuck off out of it, sweetheart"

Donna moved over to the driver's side, she and his eyes met before she closed the door and drove off to close her role.

XXX

No sooner had Ross stormed in Andy's place, he started kicking the door in. The anger had built in him during the journey back.

Fucking bitch! Lying to him all them weeks...it had ALL been a set up right from the start and he had fallen for it like the mug he was.

He clenched his fists and smashed them down onto the counter,

"BITCH!"

He then burst into tears and sunk to his backside.

For the very first time he had fallen in love with a girl and she was just using him.

Never again...he was NEVER going to fall for it again...

XXX

For Donna it was business as usual. At the station they had hauled in Gary North and his whole gang of crooks and acquaintances.

She had finished her report and stood up. Her colleague turned to her.

"Well done you...you did great...It couldn't have worked out a better result for us"

Donna shook her head, "Yeah...I must admit though, it got pretty heavy in that club..."

The other officer laughed, "Well, well done...good job"

"Thanks..."

They walked together down the stairs to the ground floor of the police station, "some of us are going into town for a drink to celebrate, are you going?"

Donna stopped and looked at him forcing out a smile, "I can't Ben...I have to get back for April"

Ben bit his lip, "another time then?"

Donna smiled at him, Yeah...I'd like that..."

XXX

When she got home, she got out of the car and looked across to Andy's place. She wondered whether to go around there or not.

She had fallen in love with Ross. That wasn't apart of the plan but it was something she couldn't stop. She had fallen for his cocky charm big time.

And now he thought she had used him, she did within reason...but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy his company along the way.

More than that.

She had dreaded this day, the day everything had come to ahead. It was the end of the operation and the end for them.

She went into Smithy cottage and went upstairs to change, she wanted a shower before collecting April off from Marlon and Laurel.

She sat on the bed and pulled out the item she had purchased at the chemist on the way home. She looked down at it and slowly pulled the item out of the paper bag.

A pregnancy kit.

She sighed and took it to the bathroom with her.

XXX

Ross was on the couch. He was staring into space when Andy came in, "Alright mate...I popped in earlier...are YOU doing a runner?"

Ross looked up at him and saw Andy looking at the packed up holdal on the floor. All ready and packed for his new life on the run with Donna and April...

"You better not of thought about ripping me off with the rent"

Ross jumped up glared at him and then went up the stairs.

Andy grabbed him, "He mate...have YOU been crying?"

Ross shoved him off, "NO! Why would I be doing that you muppet!"

"Charming", Andy said and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

XXX

At Smithy, Donna sat on the toilet seat and waited. A few minutes seemed a very long time when you were sitting waiting.

Closing her eyes, she held up the pregnancy kit and then forced her eyes open.

...pregnant...

She sighed, that was ALL she needed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**As I said above I will continue if I get enough interest in the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**A/N: I was PMed about doing another Ross and Donna story. This will be the last one. I am still writing my other story at the moment. This is the second instalment because it seems there is an interest.**_

_**NB: Donna is NOT suffering from Cancer in this AU. She came back to Emmerdale because she lost all her savings and wanted a better future for April.**_

_**This story starts off with a new conclusion of the Gary North operation. **_

XXX

Donna Windsor sat at the breakfast table at Smithy Cottage staring into her corn flakes.

It made her want to be physically sick.

Rhona turned from the sink, "What shift are you on today?"

Donna pushed the bowl away from her and looked up and forced on a smile, "I haven't, I've got a day off"

Rhona was pleased to hear that, "Good! All that stuff in the papers about you getting that Gary North bloke...you're a hero...but I can also see that you need time off lady, you look ill"

Donna laughed it off and stood, she went to the bin and scraped the corn flakes into it, "I just prefer some dry toast, that's all"

Rhona was onto it with her hand already in the bread bin, "coming up..."

Donna shook her head, "I'll make some later...I have to get April ready for school"

She moved to go upstairs but Rhona stopped her, "Are you SURE you are okay...Gary North was a nasty bloke by all accounts and what I read about...he must of really shaken you up"

Donna nodded, "He's inside now...it's finished, it's ALL finished...I need to get April ready"

Rhona called up the stairs after her, "then I'll meet you for a drink lunchtime..."

XXX

Ross was in a right mood. Debbie watched him work on the motor he had tinkered in for the last hour. He dropped a tool and cursed.

"You're all fingers and thumbs you...are you all right?"

Ross looked over to her and frowned, "Yeah...why wouldn't I be..."

Debbie came forward and tilted her head, "have you been in a fight? Cut lip...big bruise around your eye...have you had a bust up with someone?"

"Mind your own..."

"Ohhhh, or is it trouble in paradise? I haven't seen you this miserable in weeks"

Ross glared at her, "What do you mean?"

"You and Donna of course...she IS your girlfriend...isn't she?"

Ross slammed the bonnet down on the motor and looked at her, "Donna who? She's nothing but a lying bitch her! I'm well rid"

Debbie watched him strip out of his overall, "and now I'm going for an early lunch", she sighed and turned to stop him going, "Hey...it looks like you've got a lot going off in that head of yours...if you want to talk about it..."

Ross looked back at her, "Thanks for your unduly concern...but I'm sure our Pete wouldn't like that much, would he?"

"What's this got to do with him"

"Just forget it, see you in a bit...or not", and he walked off. Debbie turned to make herself a brew in the garage, what had got into Ross? She had known about his secret relationship with Donna Windsor for weeks, but obviously something had gone wrong... and what was all that with his face? Someone must have had a right a right go at him to do that much damage...she sighed, no doubt she will find out soon enough...

XXX

Donna stepped into the pub and sat down at a table. She pulled her red hoody round her. Rhona was up at the bar and came over with two white wines.

"Hiya...you made it then?"

Donna shook her head, "can't stop long...", she looked at the white wine but didn't touch it.

"I was talking to Laurel and Nicola the other day and we were ALL saying you need a good night out"

Donna laughed, "a night out? All I need is some sleep after all those shifts I've been doing"

Rhona clutched her wine glass, "YES...all those shifts...all work and no play...and then you don't stop at home because of April...you need to let your hair down...and who knows..."

Donna looked puzzled, "who knows...what?"

Rhona laughed, "if we all go out YOU might find yourself a nice fella!"

Ross was then coming in and looked at her. Their eyes met just for a split moment before he went up to the bar, Rhona grimaced, "...it's not like there's any decent ones hanging around here, is there"

Donna glanced towards Ross, then stood and went to the toilet. Inside she stood and looked into the mirror. The tap was dripping. She composed herself and went back out to see Paddy and Marlon up at the bar, "There she is...the hero of the hour"

Chas laughed as she served them, "yeah...I read about that...it sounded like you were a right hero...int that right"

Ross looked up from where he was staring into his pint, he picked it up and looked over at Donna nastily, "yeah...she's a right HERO is Donna"

He then sat down at a table out of the way.

Marlon blew out a laugh, "Huh...some people eh? Well, we appreciate you don't we Paddy"

"We most certainly do..."

Donna went back to her table and looked at Rhona, "I'm just gonna go..."

Rhona frowned at her, "Hey ARE YOU alright? You haven't touched your drink..."

Donna waved a hand to it, "you have it...I'm just feeling really tired...I'm going for a lie down"

When Donna was gone, Marlon came over and saw the empty seat, "Where's Donna?"

"She said she was tired"

"She must be...she works too hard her, Bob was only saying to me the other day that she needs to slow down"

In the street Donna was walking towards Smithy cottage in the sunshine on her phone.

"Yes...Donna Windsor...I called earlier about making an appointment to see Dr Lewis...today at 5 will be great, thanks, bye"

She pocketed the phone and looked back to the pub, then went along her way.

XXX

Debbie had just got Sarah and Jack their teas. She dried her hands as there was a knock at the door repeatedly.

"Okay okay I'm coming!"

She opened it and saw Ross standing there, she sighed, "THERE YOU ARE...Have YOU been drinking all afternoon?"

He barged in and stood there looking at her, "that bitch used me...she made me...she made ME for in love with her and she fucking used me!"

Debbie was in a fluster with the kids, "Come on kids...Sarah will you take Jack upstairs please..."

When she saw them up, Debbie turned her attention back to Ross, who was now sitting on the sofa seething.

"What are you on about?"

"Donna! Who else...she lied...it was ALL a lie from the start, and I like the big stupid mug I am fell for it"

Debbie sat beside him and waved out a hand, "Ross you really have lost me here"

Ross looked at her, his eyes searching hers to understand him, "me and her! She SAID she needed the money for April...that's what she said...we've been ripping people off for weeks"

"So she was bent?"

Ross laughed, "I thought she WAS! I got such a buzz out of it...I really thought that she was something else...I never met anyone like her...", he looked sadly to the carpet, "...I fell for her"

Debbie was slowly realising, "it all makes sense...all that Gary North business...she needed you because you knew him..."

"yep...give yourself a gold star...and like the muppet I am...I fell for it hook-line and sinker"

Debbie rubbed his back, "You're well out of it..."

Ross looked at her, then backed away, "Best go...I don't want my brother coming in and accusing me of wanting to be getting off with you"

Debbie stopped him, "there is NO me and Pete...it's over...I've always liked you...I was so jealous when I saw you that day with Donna, going into those woods...you know at Kerry and Dan's non-wedding"

Ross stood up and sniffed back, "don't you go jumping on me Debs I'm on the rebound here"

Debbie looked up at him, "but you KNOW where I am..."

Ross shook his head and left.

XXX

Donna got back to Smithy at five-thirty. April was running around in a spiderman costume and it wore her out to even think about running after her.

Rhona was carrying the washing basket in through the lounge, "so...not see anything you liked?"

Donna looked up, "mm?"

"Shopping...When I texted you, you said you were in the town"

Donna waved her a hand, "Ohhhh what am I like...NO, I never saw anything I liked...it was just a bit of me time that's all"

"Well you do need it"

Rhona went into the kitchen and April followed her. Donna sat on the sofa and put her hand over her belly then put her head in between her hands.

It was confirmed. She WAS pregnant.

She shook her head, the day in that meadow...it had to be that time.

Ross wasn't father material. She loved him yes, but if he knew about this then he'd run a mile...it was all very well taking on April on the run, which she had led him to believe...but Ross and nappies...that was a big fat no even to look at him.

So what was she to do?

She sat back and started thinking...about ALL the options.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NEW STORY NEW FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Donna Windsor clutched her brew whilst she watched Rhona hang out the washing.

"...so, I've gone and organised it now...a good girlie night out...no need to worry about the babysitting, because Marlon's got that all covered"

Donna managed a smile and a nod. Going out to a club in town for drinks was the last thing she felt like doing...but...well...possibly it would help to forget about things for a few hours.

Rhona pegged up the last item of washing and turned to her, "So...what time does your shift finish..."

XXX

Donna went into work and sat in the girls locker room for a while. Again she had been sick as a pig when she woke up that morning...just like she was with April.

Rosa was passing through as she reached a break in her shift, "You okay?"

Donna looked up to her tying back her hair, "yes, I'm justing have five minutes, you know how it is"

Rosa opened her locker up and faffed about inside while she spoke, "I most certainly do...I just booked in a right creep...tried to cop a feel and everything...why do blokes do that...disgusting filthy creatures, they should ALL be locked up!"

She made Donna smile, "awwwww, they are not ALL like that...just the bad'ems"

Rosa closed her locker and turned and smirked at her, "Sure I can't turn you to the dark side? I know how to treat a girl, me"

Donna stood and approached her with a smile, "you know what? If I was gay then YOU would be my ideal woman...but I like cock to much!"

"You tart!"

"then shoot me...well, best get on...Sargeant crabbie's on shift again I see"

"Yes he is...and he's already had a right go..."

Donna was about to go when Rosa asked, "Donna...are you okay? Really I mean...it's just you seem...tired"

"I am...April and that...a 5 year old that wakes up at 3 in the morning, it's all bad"

"That's something else I don't miss"

Donna left her to it and headed down the corridor wondering what would her shift bring...she sighed, not too much she hoped...she just wasn't feeling that great.

XXX

At shifts end, Donna helped to book in a bloke she helped apprehend while robbing a shop in town.

She watched the scruffy looking bloke get lead off to the cells and turned to Ben, "Blimey...I really thought he was going to hit me"

Ben walked with her towards the locker rooms, "yeah...good job I was there to get in his way...but..."

Donna stopped and looked at him, "but what?"

"You...you seemed different...I know you Donna...you are usually well in there giving it all that and your all, but today you cowered like you were..."

"I was what", she tried to give her best most baffled look.

"...like you were trying to protect yourself"

Donna laughed it off, "Ben...I'm just feeling under the weather that's all...a cold or something...now I best be off, I'm going out tonight"

Ben laughed, "Oh yeah! There's YOU not wanting to have a drink with us the other night and now you are having a night out with friends is it? My company not good enough..."

Donna looked a tad confused until Ben broke into a smile, "I'm messing with you...have a good time...and who knows, I might see you out"

XXX

Donna got home. She saw April running along the road with Marlon trying to keep up with her, "She's been a good girl all day"

She broke into a smile, "exellent that's what I like to hear", April dove into her arms and she picked her up for a cuddle. Marlon looked at them together, "are you sure you want to go out tonight? You can always stay in and watch the little Mermaid with me and April!"

"As much as I love that film *not*, I want to to let my hair down, I've had a pretty tough day"

"It shows, you look drained"

"Thanks...but nothing a hot shower won't cure", she put April down and kissed her, "Now you be good for Daddy and I will see YOU in the morning..."

XXX

In her room, Donna could hear Rhona getting ready, Vanessa and Laurel were already down stairs.

She looked into the full length mirror and lifted her top and turned sideways. Of course there was nothing, but that wouldn't be for long...

God how was she going to explain this...one night stand? God, folk, no, Bob, would think she was reckless.

She dressed in a simple low cut top and put some jeans on then made her way downstairs to join the others.

They decided to get the taxi into town from the pub. Once there, they stood up at the bar ordering a few drinks.

Donna looked at her glass of wine and was in two minds...no, she couldn't. So she pretended to sip it in between conversation, then sneakily tipped it into Laurel and Vanessa's glasses when they weren't looking.

Donna went to the loo, then on her way out she bumped into Debbie.

"Oh, it's you", was her cutting comment.

Donna frowned at her in the toilet doorway, "why say it like that?"

"I KNOW about you and Ross...well...I know it's over now, but I know that you were just using him, HE said"

Donna shook her head, "It was mean I know...but Gary North had to be stopped, he threatened April"

"Not to mention that it was all part of the plan"

"Not that part! Gary North just showed himself to be the disgusting...monster he is"

"Well, Ross is well rid of you"

Donna looked at her from the mirror, "...and why is that...is it because you like him for yourself?"

Debbie scowled at her, "NO! I wanted Pete actually"

"That's not how Ross saw it...he told me you were after him, that you practically undressed for him...", Donna stopped, this wasn't like her being bitchy over Ross, but she couldn't help the way she felt about him.

"Well, he's taken it bad...and it's all your fault"

"Has he said that?"

"Well...no...well, I haven't seen him...he texted me, he says he feels sick"

Donna couldn't help think about an article she had read in the newspaper the other week about a man having morning sickness, but she knew that wasn't the case with Ross but it would be funny if it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MORE SOON.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Donna watched April eat her chocolate muffin in the café. Laurel smiled as she came to see them both, "Awwww look at her, she's absolutely loving that muffin, bless her"

Donna breezed out a laugh, "She is...but I must admit, I had half"

"Bob does get them in to big, doesn't he!"

She sat down waiting for Brenda to complete her order, "the other night in town was good, wasn't it..."

Donna sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't get to dance with you guys very much, I was feeling abit off colour, but I'm okay now"

"Yes, Rhona said...she said she heard you being sick the other morning...anyone who didn't know you would think you were pregnant!", she joked.

Nearly choking, Donna laughed, "oh don't! It would have had to be an immaculate conception then!"

"Awwww you'll find somebody.. what about that bloke you was talking to half way through the night..."

Donna realised who she meant, "Ohhh, that's just Ben, I work with him...he's nice...but I'm not really looking at the moment"

Brenda came over, "Your orders ready Laurel"

"Thanks...well...", she turned to Donna, "best get back to work, the girls are going to wonder where all their cakes have got to, I see you later"

XXX

Ross was stood outside the café when Donna came out with April. Hand in hand they walked by him, he stared up at her and watched her walk down the road.

"Why does he keep looking at you mummy"

"Who darling?"

"That man...he keeps looking at you"

They reached the end of the road and Donna looked back, Ross was on his phone texting and glancing up at her, "He's not...come on, lets go to the swings shall we"

"Yeaeeaahh"

XXX

Later on, Donna managed to get Pearl to watch April so she could go to the garage. She came forward and paused on the forecourt looking in.

Ross had his head in an engine when he realised she was there, he looked up and said, "What do you want?"

"Ross we need to talk...I don't like how I left things"

Ross shrugged at her, "well I am...I'm so not bothered me"

Donna stepped up to him, she was mad, "Don't give me that, I've seen you looking at me!"

Ross widened his eyes, "Yeah right! If that's what you want to believe, but YOU made it clear what I am to you, so bye, bye, jog on and get a life"

"I'm sorry about..."

"About what?", Ross was counting on his engine oiled fingers when he continued, "...you lying to me about wanting to go out on the rob with me? You lying to me about wanting the money because you were thinking about April's future? You lying to me about telling me you love me..?"

His voice cracked at that bit.

Donna felt bad about lying to him on that part. She lied about everything else, but not about that part.

"I'm sorry...it just got out of hand, that's all"

Ross frowned, "did it? For YOU maybe...there was me thinking that you me and April were going to runaway into the sunset, then you dropped that bombshell on me that it was a pack of lies and you didn't love me..."

"I'm confused"

"YOU'RE CONFUSED?"

Ross went back to his work, Donna flapped around him trying to get his full attention, "It was mad...yes, I was working under a plan...all planned from the beginning, but YOU were my input"

Ross glared back at her from the engine, "am I supposed to be grateful?"

Donna shook her head, "YOU made out of it! YOU got to keep all the money...we didn't have to let you"

Ross stopped what he was doing and turned, "we...WE...as in YOU and your copper mates...chuck the petty criminal some scraps, was that it?"

Donna softened, "Ross...please...it was ALL for the result...but I had fun along the way...I...I..."

"YOU LIED TO ME...YOU WERE CALCULATING, YOU WERE CRUEL AND YOU ARE HEARTLESS...TAKE IT OUT OF THAT YOU STUPID COW!"

"Ross..."

"AND I FELL FOR IT...!", Ross started to sob but he was trying to stop himself, "I had us ALL worked out...on the run...together...me you and April...I BELIEVED YOU WANTED IT TOO...but you never and you stand there telling me you had FUN along the way...thanks Donna.. thank you SO MUCH for that!"

"I cared..."

"I LOVED YOU!"

Donna put her hand to her mouth, Ross was standing there shaken and upset. She reached out for him, "Ross...I do love you...I do..."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the forecourt, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO BELIEVE WHAT COMES OUT OF THAT FAKE MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"Ross you are hurting me"

Ross shook her off and threw her to the ground, he stood over her, eyes all dark and cold, he pointed a finger at her, "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN...THERE IS NOTHING I WANT FROM YOU...YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY SAY THERES'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE...WHAT A LESSON I'VE LEARNT!"

Ross put his back to her and marched back up the forecourt, Donna managed to get up and started to sob, she then backed away and hurried up the street.

Ross looked back at her...he wanted to call out, but it was too late. In a rage he grabbed hold of the wrench and started smashing up the wind screen of the motor he was working on.

Debbie was running over to him, "Ross! Ross what the hell are YOU doing!"

He turned and dropped the wrench, "Why did she have to lie? Why did she do that to me...she screwed me over and I fell for it...how could I have been so stupid"

Debbie sighed, "Donna? Look...come on...YOU need to calm down, let's get you back to your place..."

Ross let himself be led, but looked back to the car, "But I..."

"Leave that...I'll sort it, let's get you inside..."

XXX

Donna slammed the door to Smithy cottage behind her and leaned back on it. Ross was mad at her more than ever now. Why did she have to be so stupid and wade in like that.

Rhona came out from the kitchen, "Hiya...you're back early...I thought you said you wanted to have the afternoon to yourself"

Donna tried to pull herself together, "I changed my mind...where's April?", she was looking through into the kitchen.

"She's painting pictures with Leo...or Leo's trying to...she's pretending to be the teacher"

Donna ran a hand through her hair, "Oh right...well...I'm going for a shower...I need an early night anyway because I'm on 'an early' tomorrow"

Rhona could sense something was wrong because everything Donna was saying was accompanied by a forced on smile.

She watched her go up the stairs and asked, "Donna...are you alright?"

Donna paused and closed her eyes, "No I'm not...but I will be..."

"Do you want to talk about it"

"No...not just now thanks...", she forced on the cheery smile and looked down to her, "...but keep that shoulder free, because I may just need it one day soon..."

XXX

Ross sat on Andy's sofa. Debbie handed him a brew, "There...drink it"

Ross took it but put it down, "I don't need you here to watch me you know"

Debbie perched her bum on the arm of the sofa, "look...I know it's easier said then done...but you have to put it all behind you"

Ross met her eyes, "What? Just like that? We live in the same village, how am I supposed to put all that behind me...HER behind me"

Debbie edged onto the space next to him and stroked his cheek, "I can make it easier for you...you know how much I like you, but I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything"

Ross was breathing heaverly, his eyes shot too and fro till she made him look into her eyes and her mouth moved in towards his...

XXX

Donna sat on her bed in her dressing gown combing her long dark hair. She put down the comb on the side and put a hand to her mouth...rolling up the sleeve she could see the bruising start to come through because Ross had grabbed her so tightly.

It looked like she had to move on. If she liked it or not. At the end of the day she was a Cop and he was a robber...

It would never of worked out...

She just had to be sure what to do next...she loved life and wanted to give it...

Even if that would be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOVE ON SIX WEEKS.**_

_**FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

6 Weeks Later.

Donna laid on her back as the Sonographer rubbed the gel into her belly and then reached for the scanner. It was her 12 week scan.

The Sonographer who introduced herself as Jess, smiled at her, "So...Dad not coming for the scan?"

Donna crooked her head to see the monitor, "no...there is no dad...well, you know what I mean...it's complicated"

Jess laughed, "you don't have to explain anything to me, love...I'm just here to make sure your baby is nice and healthy and...there we go, that didn't take too long..."

She pushed the screen around a tad and Donna's eyes sparkled at the sight of her growing baby on view for her.

"Is there...", she stuttered,

Jess nodded, "No...everything appears to be absolutely fine...you want a print?"

Donna smiled and nodded.

XXX

Donna walked up the hospital corridor staring at the print of her baby in her hand. She smiled to herself and then slipped it into her pocket before turning the corner and bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I really wasn't looking where I was going...", Donna stopped, Rhona was there looking at her.

"Donna? What are you doing here?"

Donna laughed, "Errrrm...well...truth be told I was looking in at a friend of mine...what about you"

"Ohh I'm just here because my sister is in...so...are you heading out to the main entrance or...", she trailed off.

Donna shook her head and waved a hand, "what am I like, I'm heading into the completely wrong direction...I've gotta work friend picking me up for my shift...look, I must go, I see you after work..."

Rhona nodded and watched Donna hare up the corridor. It looked like she couldn't get away quick enough. Rhona looked up at the sign that read Ante-natal clinic and maternity. She rubbed her chin...she didn't know what to think... shrugging, she carried on her way.

XXX

At work Donna sat at her desk trying to type out a crime report. She stared at the screen and sighed. Ben then came and sat in the vacant swivel chair next to her, "So...fancy coming for a drink, after work?"

Donna rubbed her temples and turned, "Oh I can't tonight Ben I've got April"

Ben looked disappointed, "Oh come off it...you can get whatsherface to look after her...the woman you live with, Rhonda is it? She was there the other week at the club"

"Rhona? No I can't keep dumping April on her and besides, I just want an early night"

Ben stood and gripped his belt, "I'm well gutted me...can't you see that I like you...can't you sorta tell because I'm always stuck round you...don't you think that's a big giveaway?"

Donna laughed, "I know...I HAD noticed...but I'm not wanting to see anyone at the minute...you are a nice lad, it's just...I'm not interested in...you know"

"It was just a drink"

Donna stood up when she caught sight of her superior officer, "Look, can we do this another time Ben, I'm really sorry, but I have to see Inspector Blake"

Ben shrugged and Donna squeezed by and he lusted after her. Donna knocked on the office door and Inspector Blake looked up from her desk.

She removed her specs, "Donna...?"

"Can I see you, Mam? For a few minutes...?"

"Of course...close the door and take a seat"

Donna did so and made her self comfortable...

"So...what can I do you for Pc Windsor?"

Donna intook a deep breath and said, "Well...you see..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I thought it best to tell you...that I'm pregnant..."

The inspector rose her eyebrows, "Go on..."

XXX

At the village, Donna drove back and parked up. She got out and headed over the grass towards Smithy Cottage in the light drizzle that was falling.

Inside Rhona was gabbing on to Paddy, "I don't know the REAL reason she was doing there...but you can work it out, can't you"

Paddy was straining the spuds, "You can't just go coming to those conclusions like that...anyway...she's not even seeing anybody"

Rhona was carving the meat up, "Oh come on Paddy what century are you living in...you don't have to be WITH someone to get Pregnant..AND it would make sense with her being sick all them mornings in a row...remember me telling you that...SHE SAID she had picked up a bug from somewhere"

Paddy turned, mouth agape, "You mean you think she went to one of those sperm donor places?!"

"NO! Oh Paddy you really are not with it sometimes are you...anyway...SHUSH...she's coming in"

"Hiya!", Donna sung.

Rhona picked up the tea towel and dried her hands, "Hi...good day?"

"hectic...hows April been?"

"She's fine, she and Leo are playing upstairs..."

"Good, I'm just going to get out of this clobber and I'll be with you"

Rhona watched Donna disappear up the stairs, then turned back to Paddy setting the table, "do you think I should just ask her?"

"Rhona it's NOT even our business...IF...and i'm saying IF...she's, you know...then she'll tell us when she's good and ready and not before"

"Yeah...I suppose you are right..."

XXX

Ross was watching Debbie lock up the garage. He seemed all over excited as he followed her along the Main Street like a puppy, "We will be mega-bucks in if I can get these dodgy cars I'm telling yah...or YOU have to do is give me the green light..."

Debbie stopped and turned around and faced him. His eyes were looking at her...he had that 'pleeeaaase' expression wanting for her to say yes to him.

"Ohhhhhhh go on then! But I'm telling you, no one else gets to hear about it...you understand?"

Ross smirked at her and crossed his heart, "anything for you"

She came forward and grabbed him by the lapels and they smooched. Debbie pulled away and said, "You seem happier"

Ross shrugged as he held her arms, "I am...we connect...we ALWAYS have done...if it wasn't for...then WE would have made it sooner I reckon"

"It's a good job things worked out when they did", they smooched again, then, hand in hand then headed towards the pub for a quick drink.

XXX

Donna looked at herself in the mirror. She had told work about the pregnancy. She had to, she couldn't lie to them any longer.

Paperwork and light duties...that's what the inspector said. Desk job. She hated the sound of that already.

"DONNA...TEAS ON THE TABLE" came Rhona's call.

"okay, I'm just coming"

She pulled on a jumper and went down the stairs, Rhona was trying to stop a food fight sparking off between April and Leo.

Paddy turned, "there's plenty here..."

Donna sat down and was feasting her eyes on the food, "Great, I could eat a scabby horse me"

Paddy and Rhona glanced at one another.

XXX

Donna and Rhona went to the pub leaving Paddy to wash up and look after the kids.

"You deserve a drink after the day you've had", Rhona said as she approached the bar and pulled out her purse.

Donna laughed, "just a lemonade will be okay"

"Nonsense...YOU my girl are going to have a large red wine...I'm paying"

Donna nervously smiled and said, "I'm just popping to the ladies", she made her way round to the ladies and saw Ross and Debbie sitting at a table, Donna gave Ross a hint of a smile, but he just pulled a face as to say, yeah whatever.

This was just like carrying April, weeing every five minutes. She flushed the toilet and went out to the sink and washed her hands. She dried them and went out to see Ross coming through the door en route to the gents.

They glanced awkwardly at each other, before Donna managed a shy, "Hi.."

Ross stopped and turned, "How've you been?"

Donna turned somewhat surprised he wasn't having a dig at her, "Okay...you and Debbie seem to be getting on"

"What, you're not jealous are ya?"

Donna shook her head, "No, course not, why should I be? You two look good together..."

Ross stepped closer to her, he tried to keep her eye contact, "She's not YOU though, is she..."

Donna swallowed, "Ross...we can never be together...you know that now"

Ross took hold of her shoulders, "Why not? Even with you lying to me before, I still can't get you out of my head...I've tried hating you, but I can't..."

Donna shook her head, "Ross...no"

"Why? Tell me WHY me and you can't be together now? What's stopping you and don't give me or the usual rubbish about you being a copper and me being a criminal..."

Donna put a hand to his cheek and tried to force back the tears, "We can't be...and you know that we can't..."

"So what then? I just get to watch you move on with your life...finding somebody else, because if you are worried about me getting with Debs, she means nothing to me...it's YOU I think about..."

This was too much, her hormones were all over the place as it was for this to be added to the emotion.

"I'm sorry Ross...I can't do this..."

Debbie happened to look up as the door opened and She saw the parting look between Ross and Donna.

She narrowed her eyes and watched Donna join Rhona back up at the bar, "I thought you must of died in there" was her comment.

Ross was soon back sitting with Debbie, she put a hand over his as he knocked back his beer, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her, then across to Donna beyond her, "Yeah...why wouldn't I be", he then withdrew his hand from hers and stood and picked up his empty glass, "another?"

Debbie nodded and watched as Ross went to lean on the bar waiting to get served, he looked other at Donna and she looked over at him.

Debbie was watching and she was seething...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS ARE GOOD!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: When Donna tells Ross the truth, what does Jealous Debbie say and do that bursts his bubble...?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I hope, if anyone is still reading, that you are enoying it? **_

XXX

Donna sat at the desk at work. All theses crime reports were doing her head in. Rosa came over and dumped another one in her intray.

"Sorry sweetheart..."

Donna sighed, "This really is doing my head in...I didn't like this at the best of times before I was desk jobbed"

Rosa leaned in and smiled, "So...how many months are you?"

Donna tried to laugh it off, "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh come on Donna...you're pregnant aren't you...that's why you are sat at this desk all day rather than being out there with us"

Donna blew out a sigh, "Okay okay...I am...but please, lets not make it common knowledge, only the Inspector knows"

"My lips are sealed hun...I just didn't think you were seeing anyone, that's all"

"I'm not...it's just something that happened...but I'm okay about it, I managed with April on my own didn't I? I'll be fine with this one too"

Rosa had to get back, "right...I'll see you later...have fun!"

"yeah right..."

XXX

An hour or two later, Ben walked over and saw that Donna was looking bored out of her skull. He came over and said, "So...hows it going?"

Donna looked up, "Not you too...I'm fine..", she looked at her piled up intray, "...well...I'm not, but I'm sure I'll get through it"

Ben smiled, "look, I don't know the reason why you've shut inside but...", he looked around him sneakily then looked back at her, "How's bout you pairing up with me for a visit to the school...something about a crazy kid threatening some other kid with a penknife, I rather you with me than snotty Tom"

Donna wanted some fresh air and it looked so nice outside. She stood up with a big smile for him, "ohhhhh, Why not..."

XXX

At the school, Ben and Donna questioned the 16-year-old and said they needed to bring him in for questioning because the other lad had sustained injuries that lead his parents to take him to hospital.

"Come on lad...don't make this hard for yourself", said Ben taking the lads arm. Donna thanked the head teacher and opened the door, the youth looked at her and shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Donna was about to move aside when the teen managed to shake himself out of Ben's grip and push Donna flying to the floor and hared up the corridor.

Donna had fallen awkwardly and Ben went down to help her, "LEAVE ME..GO AFTER HIM!", she cried.

Ben dithered, then chased after the boy up the corridor. The head teacher helped her up, "Are you okay..."

Donna nodded at her, then she clutched her stomach, "No I'm not..."

XXX

At the hospital Donna had a complete check up with the midwife. Ben was waiting for her in the corridor, when Donna pulled her jumper back on and grabbed her radio and belt, he took her arm and led her up the corridor.

"Why didn't you say!"

Donna was sheepish with him, "I'm sorry...it was just because I wanted to be out with you lot..."

Ben glared at her, "Do you KNOW how much trouble we are in!"

Donna paused and shook her head.

"Come on...we best get back and face the music...I hope you know what to say"

"The truth...if she doesn't like it then...well..."

Ben stopped her at the main entrance to the hospital, "I'm sure you'll be fine...it'll be in for it, you wait and see..."

XXX

After their shift, Donna drove Ben home. As she pulled up onto the curb outside his flat, he turned,

"Oh well...I guess we are gonna be in the dog house all week after that tongue lashing"

"could be worse"

Ben nodded he reached for the door handle and paused and looked at her, "So who is he then? Anyone I know?"

Donna shook her head, "No...just some bloke"

"Scroat was he?"

"No...he's just...", she faced front and swallowed, "...he doesn't know...and after what happened today, I should tell him...I mean...I could have lost it, couldn't I...and he would never of know it ever existed"

"not sure I would want to know if it were me in his place"

She breezed out a chuckle, "but it's not YOU is it..."

XXX

Ross looked up from the motor he was clocking. Donna parked up and he watched her get out and lock up. She looked over to him, then slowly started her approach.

Ross stopped what he was doing and closed up the car, he stuck his hands up into the air.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong to warrant a visit from you in your official uniform"

Donna stopped and nodded, "No...look...can we'a...can we talk?"

Ross nodded his head to the cars, "I'm busy...make an appointment with my secretary and she'll see if she can find a window free"

"Ross, I'm being serious"

Ross huffed, "I'm not gonna be getting any peace if I refuse am I girl, so if we must"

Donna looked about her and led him to some stone steps that were attached to the rear of a nearby house, she sat and he leaned on the rail looking at her, he waved a hand out at her.

"Come on then, what is it...don't leave me hanging here"

Donna looked up, "You know...when we were together there was this time when we...we never used anything"

Ross screwed his face up, "what is this...story time? You be better off telling this to that little girl of yours"

Donna stood, "No...Ross...I'm being serious...do you remember?"

Ross rolled his eyes at her and nodded, "how can I forget...it was the time when I took you out on a secret date...and YOU ended up paying for everything because I forgot my wallet...SEE...I DO remember the good things...even if YOU don't"

Donna shook her head, "It wasn't just your cash that you forgot...we never used anything that day and...well...now I'm paying for that"

Ross was really lost, "What are YOU going on about? Have you completely lost it or something"

"I'm pregnant Ross!"

Ross had her full attention, he then stepped back and clapped his hands, "Yeah...nice one...you completely had me there...so what's this REALLY about..."

Donna threw her hands in the air and began to make her way down the forecourt, "Oh forget it...I don't know why I'm telling you anyway..."

Ross sprung after her and grabbed her arm, "Hey...you can't just tell me THAT and clear off! Are you for real?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah I am...and I don't know why I'm telling you because it's not like that you'd be that interested anyway"

Ross looked dumbstruck, he managed a, "if you are...then IS IT mine?"

Donna felt crushed, how could he ask her that...she loved him...he knew that deep down and still, he asked 'that' question.

She shook him off her, "look...just forget about it...you just do what it is you do...I know when I'm on my own and I am, aren't I..."

She then walked off, Ross called out after her, "Donna? Donna you never answered my question...is it mine?"

Donna stopped, turned, and with a face full of angry tears, she marched straight up to him and screamed at him, "YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D MAKE IT UP OR DO YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME SLAG WHO SLEEPS WITH EVERY BLOKE I MEET?"

She then ran off.

Ross turned and put his hands to his face, this news at knocked him sideways. He went to the car, locked it up and then made for Debbie's.

XXX

Debbie opened the door and Ross flew in and started ranting at her, "She's having my baby...she SAYS she's having my baby"

Debbie went and turned the veg down on the stove, "You what? Who is...Ross what are you talking about?"

Ross grabbed her, "Donna...she's up the duff...and she says it's mine...I can't get my head round this me"

Debbie was calm, she swallowed and stepped forward, "she's lying..."

Ross looked up at her, "What?"

"THINK ABOUT IT...She lied about her helping you rip off all those people...she led you to believe that you and her would run away together...lies Ross...all lies...and this is just another...she is a cold heartless cow who is messing with your head"

Ross was taking all what she said in.

"You can't fall for her lies any more Ross...it's you and me now...isn't it?"

Ross looked at her and let himself fall into her embrace, he rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at the wall with unsure eyes. Unsure what to and who to believe.

"You can't listen to her Ross...don't fall for it...because she will soon show herself to be the scheming lying cow she is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Next chapter: Driven by Debbie, a confused and angry Ross tells Laurel that Donna is having Marlon's baby.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

"Daaadddyyy!"

April ran to Marlon as he came down the path of Tall Trees cottage. Donna clutched April's school bag and handed it over to Marlon.

"She's all ready...and itching to get to school bless her"

Marlon took his daughter's hand and looked up at her, "The teachers say she's really settled in...I think that's a big plus don't you...can't of been easy to up route her from the one down in Essex when you moved up here"

Donna put on a brave smile, "April is an adapter...she just takes everything in her stride, she's a bit like me"

"Come on you two or I am going to be really late for school", April said looking up at them.

Donna came forward and gave Marlon a hug and a kiss on the cheek *as Ross drove by in a car and saw them*. The chef was taken aback.

"Blimey! What was that for?"

Donna laughed, "I can get a hug if I want to, can't I?"

"Course you can, anyway, best get this little one to school, see you later..."

As they were about to walk off, Donna turned pushing her hair behind her ear, "Oh Marlon...is it alright to pick April up earlier than I normally do...it's just that I want to cook her a special tea"

"Fine...if it's that special you can set a place for me", he joked and they were off. Donna's smile faded and she walked away in the opposite direction.

XXX

Ross parked the car up on the forecourt of the garage and slammed the door when he jumped out.

Debbie turned, she had made them both a brew.

"What's with the face"

Ross nodded back in the direction he had come from, "Donna and Marlon...all hugging and getting close they were...wouldn't surprise me if they have been seeing each other all along"

Debbie bit her lip and handed him his brew, "That makes sense...you know what I think? Marlon's always had a torch for Donna, he was well gutted when she walked out on him...maybe that's WHY she's back...you are well out of it"

"Can't believe she just used me"

"More than that...anyway, but all that behind you...you've got me now"

She laid a hand on his arm, he looked at her and tried a smile, "Pete had a go at me this morning...he thinks I've done what I've always done and stolen his bird"

Debbie laughed, "but you have, haven't you?"

Ross looked away, "I suppose I have...but I didn't mean to this time...I BET ya it's HIS"

Debbie frowned, "what's his...are you talking about Pete?"

Ross shook his head, "No...Marlon...I bet ya that it's HIS baby..."

Debbie shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to add to that, "...well...if they are getting closer than there must be a good reason..."

Ross looked like he was fuming, he went to the motor he was working on and started bashing about with the engine, Debbie raised her eyebrows and set back to work herself.

XXX

"Are you sure?"

Inspector Blake looked at the letter Donna had given to her, as they sat in her office at the police station.

"Yes...I am going to be leaving the area...I'm need a fresh start...and besides, I have family down in London, it's where I'm from"

"well, it's your decision of course, you haven't really been with us for that long, but in that time you were at the helm of catching one this towns biggest movers, Gary North...it'll be a great shame to see you go...but...I wish you luck in whatever you do next..."

XXX

Back at the village, Laurel walked into the pub for a lunchtime drink with some of the girls at the factory. Ross was standing up at the bar nursing his pint brooding.

He glanced over at her. His eyes firmly on her, only moments away from wanting to tell her what he knew about her precious Marlon and Donna.

She was all smiles as she shared a joke with Lisa and Kerry. Ross knocked the pint back and turned to Chas behind the bar, "another"

Chas took the glass and glared at him as she pulled him another pint, "a please wouldn't go amiss"

Ross screwed his face up at her, "whatever...I don't have to be nice to you, you know...just because you've shacked up with that poor sorry excuse of a father of mine, you think you get to talk to me like you know me...", he leaned in to her, eyes all dark, "...but you don't"

Laurel looked over and pulled a face his way because she heard a really bad joke off Kerry. Ross saw red and steamed in towards her, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? YOU LAUGHING AT ME, ARE YAH?"

Laurel was at ones and twos to what to say or do, Lisa turned, "she wasn't laughing at you love, she was laughing at one of Kerry's silly jokes..."

Ross held Laurel's eye contact and nodded, "Ohhh I bet she was...she's got nothing to worry or fret over have you...laughing and joking like you haven't got a care...haha...if ONLY you knew what was going on under that nose of yours..."

Laurel dismissed him aside, "I don't have to waste my lunch talking to you..."

"OoooW! Spoil sport...and there was ME trying to save you from looking like the stupid dizzy looking drip you already are"

Laurel shot him a glare, "What's wrong with you...why are you having such a dig?"

Ross clicked his tongue and smirked at her, "Your Marlon...he's been a busy boy, hasn't he...I didn't know he had it in him"

"What are you on about?"

Ross approached her, his eyes full of satisfaction of what he was about to tell her, "You must've had your eyes off the ball, love...because your precious Marlon and Donna have been at it like rabbits I shouldn't wonder"

Laurel's mouth was agape, she shook her head, "What are YOU on about? I don't have to listen to this...", she made for the door, but Ross called after her, "...Donna's pregnant...and for 100 points, guess who the daddy is...?"

Laurel was quivering, she had been abit mistrustful of Marlon and Donna for weeks...could Ross be right...he hated her, so telling her wouldn't matter an inch to him if it hurt her.

Once she was out the door, Ross smiled to himself and leaned on the bar, James was staring right at him, "So how do you know this, exactly..."

XXX

Donna was at Smithy cottage. She packed up her suitcase and bags and headed down the stairs where Rhona and Paddy were waiting for her.

"Donna this is so sudden...why do you have to go now...", asked a shocked Rhona.

Donna smiled at her, "I have to...I have to move away, it was a big mistake coming here in the first place..."

Paddy was annoyed, "Do YOU KNOW what this is going to do to Marlon, you walk out on him all those years ago and now you are doing the very same thing all over again"

Donna sighed, she really didn't have the energy for all this, "look...there is a reason I'm doing this, REALLY there is..."

Rhona stepped forward, "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

Donna had to chuckle to herself, Rhona had worked it out a while ago and she knew that, "yes...I am, and that's why I have to go"

"But why?"

Paddy shook his head, "it's Marlon's isn't it...you two have been close since you came back...but Donna, please...you can't do this to him again, I'm begging you"

Donna looked sad as she clutched up her bags, "It's NOT Marlon's, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to keep it...but..."

She was interrupted by the heavy and loud knocking on the front door. Paddy quickly answered it and Laurel came steaming in and pointing a finger at Donna.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant...?"

Donna was rocked. How did Laurel find out, she held her forehead and nodded, "yes I am, but how did you find out..."

"Ross told me!"

Donna sighed out in frustration.

"...and he's saying that it's Marlon's, but we both know it's not...WHY would he say that...HIM of all people Donna...", she noticed the suitcase, the bags in her grasp, "...where are you going? Oh no...was YOU going to flit again, was you? How could you!"

"There's nothing for me here Laurel...you and Marlon are happy and I'm really happy for him...but I should NEVER have come back..."

Laurel was chasing her out the door, "Donna you can't just leave...what about April?"

Donna loaded her car up and turned to her, "she's coming with me of course..."

Laurel put her hands to her cheeks, "but he's going to be devastated, Donna...you can't DO this to him!"

Donna closed up the boot, "I'm not taking her away from him...I'll be in touch...look, I need to see Bob before I go..."

Bob was disappointed when she told him her plans.

"I really can't believe you are doing this again, Donna..."

"Bob, please...it is easier this way"

"but you can't keep Marlon away from his little girl..."

"I'm not...April will ALWAYS have her daddy in her life...I promise you that"

She and Bob had a hug outside the cafe, then Donna made her way to her car. April was in the back. Marlon had a face like thunder but he didn't react, why she didn't know...she was expecting him to kick up a fight, but he never, she could only guess it was Laurel's doing.

Donna jumped in and turned to Marlon at the window, "I will call you when I get down there...I know this is all way over your heads, but I know what I'm doing...when I'm settled you and Laurel must come down to see April...I PROMISE MARLON, I'm not just doing this like last time"

Marlon was tight lipped, but shook his head, staring at April in the back. She upped the window and started the engine. She then pulled away, April waving from the back window.

Ross looked up as he came out of the pub, she saw him and stopped the car. He came over and stood a metre away, "Off somewhere are we?"

"I hate you...I hate you for what you said...are you so twisted that you had to tell Laurel that the baby was Marlon's...I'm so GLAD I can finally see what you are really like..."

Ross gritted his teeth and hissed, "do you really think I could give a stuff about you and that brat you are carrying...LISTEN...I DON'T CARE IF THAT THING INSIDE YOU IS MINE...understand me now, do you?"

Donna couldn't stop the tears from falling, she fumbled with the window and then put her foot down and was gone. Ross watched her go, he slowly closed his eyes, the pain he was feeling inside hurt him like nothing before.

Broken hearts were a bugger to fix it seemed.

But this was right.

This was how it had to all end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I THINK I MIGHT JUST LEAVE IT THERE NOW, DUE TO THE LACK OF INTEREST.**_

_**I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE READ, AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY STORYS.**_

_**MARKAB. X**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**I have decided to end this story on a happier note so a few more chapters...**_

XXX

Ross was in the café. He was brooding over his carton of takeaway hot chocolate and was trying to listen in a conversation between Bob and Brenda at the counter.

"Yeah, she says she's really settling in, April's at a new school, it's only been a few weeks I know, but Marlon's been down there and she seems happy enough"

Ross shook his head and stood up to go, he then see's Marlon come in through the door, both of them are squaring each other up as they made eye contact.

"Why is it, that EVERYWHERE I go...YOU are always in my face!", Ross hissed.

Marlon liked it because Ross was seemed bothered by him, and so he should be, after all the trouble he had caused telling Laurel that the bub Donna was carrying was his.

"Ohhh, it bothers you, does it? It's a shame for you...I'm really gutted that you are bothered", Marlon's tone of voice at a sarcastic edge to it.

Ross wanted to floor Marlon where they stood, but Bob and Brenda and others in the café were looking over at them.

"You're not worth it...I mean...it really wouldn't be fair, would it? Me bullying a long lanky streak of piss like you...haha...me bothered? Nah...sorry for the disappointment", and he was off out the café with the door bouncing behind him.

Marlon looked all pleased with himself, Ross had relented. And he done it. One nil to him.

XXX

Later, Ross walked into the pub and went to the bar. James was leaning on the side and came over raising his eye brows, "a pint is it?"

Ross glared at him, "What's this? YOU are the new barman are you? God what was Chas thinking of with scaring off all the customers like this"

James huffed as he grabbed an empty glass, "Do you want a pint or not...or are you here just to give me grief"

Ross shook his head, "Forget it, I'll go to the Malt...at least there, there's a nice bargirl who loves to give me the eye and flashes her cleavage at me..."

"Ross...what is all this anger in you...everybody's noticed it...even Finn hasn't a good thing to say about you at the moment...he said something about you and him having a big fight over Aaron"

Ross screwed his face up, "Aaron's a headcase...why would I want our Finn going to bed with that nutter for?"

Aaron was standing behind him, ""oh yeah...nutter am I... ?"

Ross turned and glared at him, Aaron continued, "...well, Finn couldn't get enough of me...infact he was begging for it, do you get me", he teased through a gritted teeth.

Ross went for him and the two lads grappled with each other until both of them were on the floor of the pub. James came out from behind the bar and tried to pull Ross off Aaron, Adam who had appeared out of nowhere pulled Aaron off.

James through his son aside as he shook him off, "go and cool off...NOW!"

Ross pulled his hair back out of his eyes and after giving Aaron a parting glare was out the door, Aaron shoved Adam off, "Huh...So he easy to wind up", he laughed.

XXX

Debbie wondered why Ross hadn't shown up for his tea, so after going to the pub to try track him down, James told her about the incident with Aaron. Debbie left the pub and went straight round Andy's where Ross was lounging back on the sofa like a slob and downing cans of lager.

Debbie was fuming at him.

"How much LONGER is this going to go on for Ross? I can't deal with you when you are like this!"

Ross looked up at her, "well, if you can't deal with me, then you can always go find my big brother Pete...I'm sure he won't say no to ya"

Debbie was at her wit's end, she threw a hand out in front of her, "WHY are you doing THIS? It's YOU I want... for pity sake, I've told you enough times, why can't you accept that?"

Ross laughed at her and stood up, he looked down at her, his eyes glazed over because of the amount of booze in him, "...accept that? I have to accept you, do I? Me? Well...Donna's gone now, isn't she...SHE'S never gonna come back to me is she...so there's you...you are so thick and you don't even know it...what happened to your self-respect?"

Debbie swallowed, she shook her head, "What do you mean by that...ROSS...what do you mean?"

Ross laughed and went to the fridge and turned, "you like being the booby prize? You like being second best? Because you are...you were so desperate to get into my pants, you don't mind playing second fiddle"

Debbie put her hand to her mouth...Ross continued as he pulled the ring on the can.

"...here's to you then...second best Debs...and to all those who sail in her...", he pulled a face, that wasn't the right expression, but who could give a fuck, he certainly couldn't.

Debbie was tearful now, "She's GONE Ross...she's made it crystal clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you...and you know what? She NEVER DID!"

Ross turned on her, pointing his finger "don't YOU go there"

"Yeah I will...because somebody has to drum some sense into ya...Donna USED you because she was working with her friends in the police...it was ALL apart of the operation...you were a tool in the investigation, can't you see that, or are you just so blinded by it!"

Debbie found herself shouting so she stopped, she became softer in her approach.

"...Ross, she used you and screwed you over...it made her out to be the fake hero she is, and I HATE HER for what she has done to you"

Ross looked so forlorn as he stared out of the window.

"..can you go please..."

Debbie stepped forward, "Ross..."

"PLEASE!...can you go..."

Debbie shook her head and went to the door, she glanced back at him hoping he would look back at her...he didn't...so she left.

Ross sniffed back the tears and perched his bum on the arm of the chair, he pulled out his mobile and tried to focus on his phonebook and scroll down to Donna's number, he took in a deep breath, then swallowed and forced himself to press call.

Voicemail, at least she hadn't changed her Cimm.

"Donna...guess who? Look...I don't even know why I'm calling you...yeah, I do...It's because I've had a few and thought what the hell...and I've NEVER done this...I've NEVER chased after a bird like I'm chasing you...and that's a big thing for me, so don't you go knocking it, girl...please Donna...call me back...make me see that you love me...like I love you, because I do and I refuse to believe that you hate me...like you told me you did..."

He bit his lip and looked about him, then tried to sound more cheerful "...so you call me back, girl...because you know you want to..."

He removed the phone from his ear and pressed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Ross Barton was cheerfully singing along to some back in the day rock song on the radio, whilst he happily clocked the latest car the garage had up for sale.

Debbie nursed her brew and came over to him, "So what's with all the singing for? You not usually this cheerful"

Ross poked his head out of the car's electrics and gave her one of his shruggy smiles, "just am...no law against it, is there...I mean...you won't be sending in the happy police or owt?"

"Well...you can't blame me for asking, you've been like a bear with a sore head these past few weeks and now, here you are, all happy and singing along to an old tune you hate"

Ross finished what he was doing and then closed up the car and gave the brew in Debbie's hand the nod, "Don't I get one of those, or am I just the lackey who has to go and make his own"

Debbie liked this happy Ross...at last he must have put all that Donna business behind him, and it was about time to.

"No...I'll make you one...", She leaned in to his kiss him, but he avoided her and pointed to the next car, "second thoughts, forget the brew...best crack on with this one...can't stop and chat...we've gotta shift these as soon as..."

Debbie rolled her eyes, "How dodgy ARE these cars exactly"

Ross laughed at her as he tinkered about with the engine, "don't be asking any questions to the answers you don't want to hear...we'll leave it at that"

XXX

At Lunchtime, Ross wiped his hands with a rag and looked towards the pub, he needed a nice cold pint.

Debbie nodded to the pub, "Hey...you go...I'll follow you over in a bit"

Ross didn't need telling twice, he was off over the road no sooner as you could say 'I'm off'.

Debbie did this because Ross's mobile was sitting on the side and he had forgotten it was there. She went over to it and picked it up...she bit her lip...then telling herself that he'd be back for it at any moment, she decided to look at his texts.

She shook her head, "I thought as much..."

Donna had sent him a text of a smiley face.

She closed up the bonnet of the car she was working on and then went storming over to the pub.

XXX

Ross grabbed his pint from the bar and went and sat down in the corner, and as he sat he patted his pockets and rolled his eyeballs, he had left his phone at the garage.

"Looking for this?"

Ross looked up as he sat down, Debbie was holding the phone out to him, her eyes fixed to him, and she didn't look happy.

"Yeah...nice one...saves me a trip back over the road"

Debbie sat down and tilted her head, "So...I thought we could spend the evening together...you are spending way too much time over Andy's"

Ross glanced up from his phone, "It IS where I live"

Debbie leaned forward, "But you could always come and stay with me...Sarah and Jack seem to like you...and you are good with kids, surprisingly"

Ross huffed and looked at her, "Debbie...look...there was something I was meaning to tell ya"

"What...no let me guess...nothing to do with a certain ex- copper is it?"

Ross met her gaze, "Donna?"

"yeah there's only ex-copper we know about isn't there? YES DONNA...she's a lying cow her"

Ross leaned back and looked at her, "She might be coming back...because I'VE been in touch with her"

Debbie began to panic, "but what about us...ROSS!"

Ross felt sorry for her, "Debbie...you've been great...you've really tried looking after me, but I KNOW what I want...I want Donna...I want her back"

"but she lied to you...she used you and made you look like a fool"

Ross shrugged, "My pride was hurt...and I thought she lied about loving me...but she didn't..."

"and what about this kid she's carrying...what about that Ross, have you not even thought about that?"

"It's MINE Debbie...I knew it deep down...Donna wasnt sleeping with anyone else, don't you get that"

Debbie looked really gutted, "but me and you have a connection...you TOLD ME that"

Ross smiled at her, but it was a sorry smile, "we have...but not in the way you think so...you are a smashing cracking bird you are...but you are not the first girl I think about in the morning and daydream all day about...she's down south and she NEEDS to come back..."

"and SHE'S definitely coming back is she?"

Ross sighed, "she's coming up so April can see her granddaddy...she said me and her can have a talk...about things...about...you know"

For Debbie it was all falling into place, "Oh I get it now...this is WHY you've been all cheerful, and there was me thinking it was ME making you so happy, how wrong was I, huh?"

Ross stood up and downed his pint, "sorry..but I can't help the way I feel, can I"

Debbie followed him outside, "but it's okay to go stringing me along and giving me hope that YOU and ME could be together"

Ross stopped and closed his eyes, feeling guilty, he turned around and took her hands, "Debbie...I'm sorry about that...but I said to ya about being second best and I MEANT that...I LOVE DONNA...so you'll have to go deal with that...or tell your dad and he'll come punch me one..but it wouldn't make no difference...Donna's back for the weekend and in that time I have to show what she means to me...and show everybody else..."

He then let go of her hands and walked off, Debbie felt gutted.

What ever became of the old Ross? The likely lad who came to the village and everybody was wary off because of what he was involved in. Criminals, gangsters, gangs. Car jacking. He was so exciting.

She was so desperate at one point she had almost served it up on a plate for him, but he had knocked her back.

He wanted her back then, that's WHY he did it.

But what had changed him?

Oh yes...DONNA FLAMING WINDSOR...how could a bad boy like Ross find so exciting about her?

Fuming inside, she was sure that Donna was still going to lie to him, and she was going to watch her every move for when she does...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TRYING END THIS FIC ON A HAPPY NOTE! I WILL GET THERE!


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Marlon was feeling excited about seeing his daughter. It had been 3 weeks since he went down to London to visit her, and it had been about 6 weeks since she was last in the village.

Laurel was washing up and turned to him, "Awwww, April will love to see everyone up here again, 6 weeks for a toddler is a very long time"

Marlon was seeing to Daisy the dog, "Yeah...Bob said he'll text me when they arrive, it's a long drive up"

Laurel dried her hands and sighed in thought, "I wonder who the father is, of her baby? Are you sure she never said anything to you when you went down there, I know what you men are like...in one ear and out the other"

Marlon let Daisy go free to roam the house, he looked at Laurel, "I asked her...but she just said that it was none of my business...I mean I think it IS my business, because of April...but she's stubborn like that"

Laurel made them a brew, "I wonder if that Ross Barton knows something...it was HIM who told me that she was pregnant in the first place...and he said it was yours"

Marlon blew out a laugh, "You can never take anything seriously from that man's mouth...I just take everything with a pinch of salt, me"

"Yes, but HOW did HE know in the first place...have you asked yourself that?"

Marlon sat on the sofa and made a fuss of Daisy, "I was wondering that myself...maybe he just got lucky and over heard her talking to someone about it..."

Laurel handed him his brew and curled up beside him nursing her mug, "Yes, but I'm ALSO wondering who the daddy could be...must be someone from her work, what do you think?"

Marlon shrugged as he mulled it over, "makes sense I suppose...You know what all them coppers are like when they get together...she used to say it was all a bit incestuous..."

"Then that's it, then...that's why she had to leave and move away so quickly...bet he's married"

Marlon turned to her, "well...when she gets back...YOU can ask her, can't you"

"ME ask her!"

Marlon laughed, "Yeah...as you say, it goes in one ear and out the other with us men...you might learn something different..."

XXX

Bob and Brenda stood outside the café as Donna pulled up in her car. Bob opened the driver's door and Donna jumped out and hugged him.

"Ohhhhh welcome home love!"

Donna smiled at him, "It's good to be back...I really miss this place when I'm not here, plus it's great for April to breath in the fresh country air"

Brenda toyed with her necklace, "It must be...they say the big smoke is full of pea soups...must be all that fancy food they eat down there..."

Donna laughed and then helped April out of the car, "Grannnddaad!"

Bob lifted his granddaughter up and gave her a massive hug, "Ohhhh I've missed you..."

Brenda looked at Donna and could make out the beginnings of a bump underneath her floaty top, "Everything...you know...okay is it?"

Donna shook her head and her hand rested on the bump instinctively, "Yeah it is...shall we go inside, I'm dying for a coffee and April just loves your muffins!"

XXX

Ross was at Andy's, he checked his mobile and zipped up his hoody and went to his ruck sack. He looked both ways and then up the stairs, then he pulled out a baby sunflower and smiled at it, he then made for the back door and slipped out.

XXX

Inside the café, Donna sat with a coffee as April scoffed down her muffin, Brenda was drawing a picture with her. Bob was talking to her as he served Priya.

"I know you're only back for the weekend love, but we do need to talk if that's alright"

Donna shook her head at him, "I know...and I will I promise...there's just a few things I need to do before we do that..."

Marlon and Laurel then came in through the door, and April turned her head to see the sight of her grinning father.

"Daddyyyyyy!"

Marlon leapt forward and gave his daughter a nice big hug, Laurel looked at Donna finishing her coffee, "did you have a nice trip up"

Donna stood and shook her head, "Yes I did...look, Laurel, would you and Marlon watch April for a bit, there's just something I have to do...hopefully, it won't take long"

Laurel nodded and watched her go to the door, "Of course...is it about...", her eyes went to Donna's bump.

Donna just gave her a half a smile and walked out.

Marlon realised she was gone, "Where's she off to, she didn't even stay to say hello"

Laurel sat on the other side of April so the little girl was in between them, "...she said that she had things to do, it won't take long...apparently"

"Ohh right...better not do"

XXX

Donna waited outside the cricket pavilion. She checked her phone, then Ross came up behind her holding the sunflower.

"Hey..."

Donna turned and greeted him with an unsure smile. Ross stepped forward and held out the flower in front of him, "I seem to remember you liked these...expensive...but what the hell...I'll do anything to get back into yours good books, you know me..."

Donna took the flower and smelt it, she smiled at him, a more relaxed smile, "It's beautiful...thank you"

Ross looked about them then looked back at her, "brings back memories us standing here, doesn't it? You know...when we were happy"

Donna looked sad.

Ross stepped forward, "I didn't mean to say that to stir up any trouble...I just said that...we were happy...back then..."

Donna turned away from him and reached for the wooden rail.

"I was going to tell you that day...about me"

Ross stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, "I guessed there was something up, didn't I? I kept asking you again and again... And don't just say it was just because you were lying to me about the operation being planned and everything...looking back, it was MORE than that...like you were scared and you didn't want to tell me..."

Donna swallowed, "I thought you'd go mad"

Ross came to her side and rested his hands next to hers on the wooden rail, "Why would I be mad for...wasn't it that day I told you I loved you...that I was IN LOVE with you...why would you think I'd be so mad for?"

Donna looked at him, she at last met his eyes, "Because YOU thought we were running away together...me you and April...I didn't think the news of an extra mouth to feed would of gone down well with you"

Ross shrugged, "What does it it matter...it's here isn't it? That life growing inside you...", his eyes finally looked to her tummy, he could see she was bigger, "...wow, these things grow fast don't they"

Donna smiled and walked to the bench to sit down, "look...you don't have to be apart of this if you don't want to be"

Ross screwed his face up, he stared at her like she had said something wrong, "What...are you saying that YOU don't want me to be apart of this...", he tapped his chest as he continued, "...do YOU think I'm not good enough, is that it...is this your way of telling me to do one and stay out of your life...", he cracked, "...because if it is Donna...I can't bear to hear it"

Donna jumped up and cupped his face with her hands, "Heyy...no...I'm not SAYING that at all...I'm just trying to make you realise that I'm not trying to trap you or force you in to this...I want you to be apart of our baby's life...but only if you want to be..."

Ross was hesitant. He looked at her, then around him, and then to her bump, he looked at her again. She reached out for his hand and then lifted her top and placed his hand on her bump.

Ross looked at it nervously and then up to her and there was a hint of a smile.

"You have a think about it, no pressure...I'm here till Sunday...if you want to be apart of our life then let me know before I go back..."

Ross withdrew his hand and stuck it quickly back into his pocket, "Yeah...you best get back, girl...they'll be wondering where you've got to"

Donna stood there toying with her sunflower as Ross turned his back on her thinking. She then slowly turned and walked away.

Ross closed his eyes. This was way too real. He knew that he wanted Donna. But it was all that went with it, it was all so very serious and it wasn't the fact he didn't WANT that...it was the case whether he was ready...or even...man enough for this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NEXT CHAPTER: FIREWORKS...ROSS PAYS THE PRICE WITH DEBBIE AND DONNA TELLS MARLON AND LAUREL THE TRUTH...**_

_**FEEDBACK IS GRATEFULLY RECEIVED...LIKE IT, HATE IT, HAD ENOUGH NOW...JUST TELL ME.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Donna was in the café, Brenda was making a fuss of April, "Awwwww...I'm going to miss making a fuss of you"

Bob agreed from where he stood by them, "Yeah...it don't seem right you living all the way down there in London, you should be up here with us..."

Donna finished her coffee and waved her hand, "Ohhh it's okay, anyway I'm seeing Kelly and Elliot while I'm down there and it's good to finally catch up with them"

"But you won't re-consider moving back here...for good?"

Donna had that non-committed look, "I don't know Bob, I really don't...not at the moment anyway"

She went to the counter and went to pay up, Bob held his hands up, "No no...it's on the house"

"Thanks"

"Look, love...I know you've got things on your mind, but remember I said I wanted a chat with ya...about...", he looked to her tummy and raised his eyebrows.

"You want to know who the dad is"

"Well...I was sort of wondering...to be honest with ya, we ALL were...is he the reason why you have moved away because if it is I'm sure we can sort it all out"

Donna tilted her head, "it's part of the reason...but I saw him yesterday...and well...he's just needs time for all of it to sink in that's all..."

Ross walked in at that moment, almost instantly both he and Donna made eye contact, Bob detected what was going on. Ross retracted and was out of the door, Donna tried to shrug off a laugh.

"It's HIM isn't it"

"Don't be daft!"

Bob raised his eyebrows at her.

Donna knew she was beaten...she nodded.

XXX

Outside Ross was hanging around like a spare part. He looked back every time somebody came out of the café, and when Donna finally appeared he made a beeline for her.

"Hey...I wanted to speak to you in there but I wasn't exactly sure what you've said to them...", he said trying to sound confident.

Donna walked with him up the street, "Bob knows, he guessed...he had that face...you know...what was I thinking of, but...I think he'll be okay with it when he gets used to it and it sinks in"

Ross stopped her and she turned, "I've been thinking about what you said everything and...well...I will try to be...", he was looking to the bump as he spoke and then to her, "...you know...a good dad if you let me"

Donna smiled at him, "even if it's weekend dad? Ross I'm not sure if I can move back up here..."

Ross grabbed her hands, but she wriggled out of them, "Ross don't...I shouldn't have come back...this is only making things so much worse for both of us..."

Ross was getting agitated as he walked after her, "and why is that exactly? Is it because you think I'd be a total let down, is that it? That I'm not good enough to be a dad...I'll tell you something for free shall I, I'll make a better dad than my own dad and that's a promise"

Donna stopped and turned, she looked at him, "Ross...if I was to stay...then EVERYBODY will have to know...do you know how many people will be on our side...they'll all hate us..."

"They'll hate ME you mean...there's no reason for them to hate you"

Donna was trying to make her point to him clear, "But they WILL...they'll see it as me betraying Laurel won't they? What you did to her, she hasn't forgotten you know"

Ross was practically giving up, "Oh well, then that's it, then...that's the end of us...because the way I see it is, is that it's YOU who's ashamed of us...not me... and after ALL what you said and done...all the lies and the fake promises...I've forgiven you...and you know what? If you were anyone else I'd be dragging you across hot coals because I'd be bitter and would want to get my own back on you..."

Donna looked to the ground, "you want me to come clean to Marlon and Laurel..."

Ross laughed, "yeah...but that's NOT gonna happen is it...you only told Bob because he guessed...I was wrong wasn't I...I thought that you felt the same about me like I do you...but you don't...I'm just some scumbag lowlife you happened to use and then fertilise my beans..."

Donna looked at him, "that's not true..."

Ross shrugged at her, "Isn't it...?", he then turned around and walked off with a, "...have a safe trip back...I know when I'm being given the brush off", he began to walk abit further then he paused and turned back to her, "...I really thought that I could persuade you to stay this weekend...that you and me and the baby could be a family...but that's not going to happen is it...", he sniffed back the tears, "...for you to do that...you'd have to love me and you don't...you don't Donna, not really, because if you did...", he found it hard to get anything else out, "...oh what's the point", and he walked off.

Donna wanted to call out, but Laurel and Marlon were on their way over to her with April, they had just collected her from Bob and Brenda.

"Hiya...coming back for a brew before you go...", Laurel sung.

Donna looked sad, she looked after Ross who was disappearing into the pub and then she slowly shook her head and tagged on behind them.

XXX

Ross was nursed his pint up at the bar, James was then leaning in front of him so their faces were looking at each other dead on over the bar.

"So what's with the face for?"

Ross narrowed his eyes at him, "seeing YOUR ugly mug in it for a start", he growled.

James smiled, "I was expecting that...but apart from that?"

Ross just didn't have the fight in him, he stared into his pint looking all glum, "Just finally coming to realise what a complete waste of space I really am...or that I should never of met HER and then none of all this would ever have happened..."

James frowned back at him, "What happened? Ross?"

Ross looked up at him, "I don't expect YOU to believe me...but I'm going to be a dad...and I can't even get that right because I don't even know where to start and do YOU know why I don't...because I never had one to learn from, did I"

James swallowed, "Come on, son...lets go into the back shall we..."

XXX

Donna packed up her weekend bag and turned to April had the bedroom door, she had a really sad look on her face.

"Heyy what's with the sad face? We're going home soon"

April pushed out her bottom lip, so she looked miserable, "I don't want to go home...I want to stay here with daddy and Laurel and granddad"

Donna sat on the bed and patted it, April climbed up beside her, "Heyyyy...what's all this about...I thought you liked your new school in London"

April looked up at her and shook her head, "I don't like my teacher...and I don't like Patsy Palmer in my class because she has a big mouth"

*Marlon was at the door and smiled at his daughters words*

Donna pulled her into a cuddle, "Awwwwww, I didn't know that, you never said anything"

"and when you have the new baby you are going to love it more than me..."

"Ooooooo I'll love you both the same...I promise you..."

"is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

Donna nestled into her shoulder and closed her eyes, "I don't know yet darling..."

"I hope it's a girl then...she can play with my dollies if she wants to"

"that will be really nice of you"

"Will daddy like the baby too?"

Donna looked at her, "darling daddy is not...I mean...the new baby will have a different daddy"

*Marlon edged a tad nearer...he knew it was rude to listen in, but he couldn't help it*

"What's the new baby's dads name..."

Donna stood and took the sunflower out of the vase and turned to her with a smile, "It's our little secret if I tell you"

"Little finger"

Donna smiled and linked her little finger with April's

"He gave me this flower...it's gorgerous isn't it...his name's Ross...and he lives in the village..."

Marlon's hands were to his face in shock, he stumbled back to the hallway wall.

Ross...Ross was the baby's father...

His heart raced, that would teach him for listening into things he didn't want to hear...

XXX

Ross was in the backroom of the pub, James had his arms crossed leaning back on the counter.

"So...you've really floored me with this one, son...I never thought it would be you telling me that first..."

Ross looked at him sharply, "Oh that'll be right...you thought it would have been good old Pete...good old boring Pete...trouble is there...he'd have a job to tell you on the account he doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Nor do you"

"Donna was! We split up...because...well...there was stuff that went off...", he looked to the floor to collect his thoughts for a few minutes, then looked up at him again, "...she doesn't even love me, so I wouldn't get too excited about this kid...infact you are more likely to never see it ever be born"

"Do you WANT to see it be born?"

Ross met his fathers gaze, "COURSE I DO!"

James came nearer and placed a hand over his son's shoulder, "then you best not give up on her or the baby..."

"she won't listen"

"if you MEAN IT, Ross...she will..."

XXX

Donna was at the top of the stairs with her bags. Marlon looked up at her, his face mirrored someone who had betrayed him.

"Come on April...it's time to go", Donna sang.

Marlon snatched hold of her arm, his eyes bored into hers, "YOU BEST DO SOME EXPLAINING!", he hissed at her.

Laurel was at the doorway. She could sense something was brewing.

"Marlon, what's going on?"

Marlon looked at her, he still had held of Donna's arm, he nodded at her, "Maybe you should ask her that...remember when you said when I hear things it's in one ear and out the other..."

Laurel shook her head.

"not this time...I know exactly who the father of Donna's baby is...", he glared at Donna, "don't I..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews and Feedback are always gratefully received!


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

_**Continues from last chapter...**_

Hands on her hips, Laurel was frowning at them both, "What's going on? I know there is something by the way both are you are acting, so you just as well not hide it, and tell me"

Marlon was tight-lipped, so was Donna who looked to the floor.

April was smiling at Laurel clutching her small childs rucksack, "Mummy's baby's daddy is called Ross, she told me..."

Donna was opened mouthed at her, "APRIL! Our secret remember..."

April looked puzzled, "But it's only daddy and Laurel, we can tell them, can't we..?"

Donna didn't know where to look, she could sense Laurel turning it over and over in her brain.

"When you say Ross...do you mean...Ross...as in Ross Barton?"

Donna didn't make eye contact, she nodded yes.

Laurel was in a dither, "I don't believe this...out of all the men you could have had, you have to...with HIM!"

Marlon folded his arms at Donna, he looked quite trite, "See...see what your actions have done now"

Donna wasn't having this, she opened the door and wheeled the case to the car. April was tagging along behind her, so was Marlon and Laurel, "You are can't just GO...not after us finding out about this bombshell"

Donna was annoyed, she turned to both of them, "And HOW is this anything to do with you? This is MY baby, not yours or Laurel's...MINE...so how dare you both start having a dig at me"

Marlon was all flippant, "and does the lovely paternal Ross know about this little gem, does he? Haven't seen him around today...run a mile did he? That wouldn't surprise me...if YOU had any sense, you would have got rid!", he hissed.

Donna glared at him, so did Laurel by Donna's amazement, "Marlon! What a thing to say to her!"

"It's TRUE though...", Marlon said glaring at Laurel now, "...have you forgotten about what that nutter did to you last year? It shouldn't be allowed...men like that should be castrated!"

Donna stepped forward, "STOP IT! How can you stand there and say with me in front of you...with APRIL in front of you...how could you Marlon"

April looked up to Donna, "Mummy..what does castrated mean?"

"SEE! Now what you've gone and done! Come on April let's get you belted up in the back please..."

Laurel came forward, "Donna...I'm sorry...we shouldn't have kicked off like that in front of April..."

Donna shook her head, "No you shouldn't have! But it's too late now...look...I'm going...if my mind wasn't made up before, it certainly is now"

This grabbed Marlon's attention, "made up about what?"

Donna closed the back door of the car, "about staying...I'm going down to London and that's where I'm staying put...the further away from you the better...", Marlon looked quite panicked now as Donna went round to the driver's side, she looked across at him before she got in, "...and see...I didn't say that in front of April...some of us know HOW to be good parents..."

She jumped in and closed the door. Marlon looked at Laurel, who looked back at him, "Well don't just stand there Marlon, DO SOMETHING!"

XXX

Donna drove towards the village and indicated to go left towards the Connelton road. Ross was then ahead of her and stood in the middle of the road. She hit the brakes and stared out into his eyes because his were staring straight back at her.

He then hurried to the window, Donna turned, "do you want to get yourself run over or something..."

Ross stooped so his head was level to hers, "I had to stop you from going didn't I...at least to say that I meant what I said...about me trying to be a good dad, because I'll try to be..."

Donna sighed at him, "trying to be a good dad is not good enough Ross...it's better this way...you're not ready to be a dad, I can see that now...and it was so unfair of me to even expect that you could be..."

Ross swallowed, "you don't even know me"

"I do...and this is ALL too much for you...it's me and April...it always was before and it's going to be that again"

Ross was getting tearful, "What can I do to make you change your mind...why can't you see that I love you Donna...I'll look after you...I'll look after both of you"

Donna sadly smiled at him, "until you get bored, and you will, given time..."

"I won't do"

"can you promise me that, can you promise April that?"

Ross paused and looked at her, he looked to April in the back, his faced screwed up because he didn't know.

"It's okay...it is Ross...I know you love me and I love you...but sometimes that's just not enough, is it"

Ross was all emotional, "Who's gonna be there to look after you down there..."

"Me...I didn't do 7 years in the police force and not learn a thing or two about looking after myself..I'll be fine"

"You are dead set, aren't you girl"

She shook her head.

"I, can't be sure, and you runaway...how am I suppose to live with that Donna? This is killing me inside all of this...you are going to have my kid and I'm not even gonna know when it's even gonna be born"

Donna smiled, "I'll make it easy for you...You and stinky pooey nappies...being kept awake all night because of the crying...you being tired all the time and having to go to work...do you want me to go on"

Ross looked at her...rabbit in the headlights came to mind.

"Exactly...bye Ross...", and with that, she faced front and pulled away. Ross could see April waving in the window so he waved back at her, the tear running down his cheek.

XXX

Marlon and Laurel were inside Tall Trees cottage, "You better phone Donna when she gets back and try sort all of this out Marlon!", Laurel cried as she shoved the washing into the machine.

Marlon slowly sat on the sofa, "I can't believe that she even would...do that with him...HIM of all people"

Laurel was furious, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL THAT MARLON! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU AND APRIL...IF YOU UPSET DONNA ANYMORE, THEN SHE'LL STOP YOU FROM SEEING HER...I CAN SEE IT HAPPENING, NOW!"

Marlon reached for his mobile, scrolled down to Donna's name and pressed call.

XXX

Donna was singing along to a tune with April in the car, suddenly the phone rang on the passenger seat, she stopped the car in the verge and turned to answer it.

And didn't get chance...

... because from nowhere, an out of control tractor ploughed into her from the field next to the verge sending the car onto its roof into the cold river beyond the verge...and April was screaming...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts and Feedback are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. It's not the end, this story will have 24 Chapters. **_

XXX

_**Continues from last chapter...**_

Donna was disoriented. She looked about her, everything was upside down, the car had landed on its roof as it had rolled down the verge. And the water was cold because she could feel her hair was getting wet.

April was screaming in the back still strapped in.

Donna looked around, "April darling...are you okay? April?"

"Mummmmy...I don't like it...", she quivered.

Donna felt the pain in her head, she had knocked it on the steering wheel when the car was rolling over.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart, I promise you"

She tried to unhook the seat belt, but for some unknown reason, it didn't want to unclip. Suddenly the knock on the window made her jolt.

"Hey, are you alright in there? Is there anyone hurt?"

It was a stranger's voice, but obviously someone had stopped to help.

Donna turned, "I've knocked my head, that's all...can you get my daughter out please, she's only 5"

The stranger, a man, went to the rear window, she could hear the sound of running water as he moved, "I'm gonna see if I can open this door"

"Mummyyy"

"It's okay Darling...", said Donna looking at her daughter through the rearview, "...the kind man is going to help get you out"

The man managed to open the rear door and squeezed in and unstrapped April, he then pulled her out and set up onto the river bank.

"Now you be a good little girl and you sit there all quiet, I'm going to see if I can free your Mummy"

The man went to the driver's side and he peered in, "can you open the door from your side, love?"

Donna tried the handle and it sprang and opened, the man forced it open and Donna turned her head, "the belts stuck..."

"you'll have to excuse me...but I'll have to see if I can...", he then leaned in, so her chin was on his back, "something hit me...was it another car, I didn't have chance to see..."

"It was a tractor...the poor old man in it is dead...looks like he must have had a heart attack or something at the wheel and lost control, I'm Dan by the way"

"Donna...my little girl's called April, is she okay"

"Yes love, she's safe on the bank", he managed to free her and he helped her climb out.

Donna leaned on him awkwardly, "I'm feeling a bit dizzy now"

The man was on his phone, "I'm phoning for an ambulance..."

Donna sat next to April and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Is there anyone you want me to call for you Donna?", asked Dan as he was on the phone.

Donna looked up and nodded, "yes...Bob Hope...I give you the number..."

XXX

Bob was in a panic when he learned that Donna had been involved in some kind of accident., He rushed up to Brenda in the café, it was nearly closing time anyway, "Everyone is going to have to go...Donna's been in an accident, we have to get to the hospital"

Pearl flapped her neck scarf on the way out of the door, "I do open it's not serious, that little girl of hers is an absolute angel..."

Bob closed the door on her and ripped off the apron, "Come on Brenda we have to go, now..."

"Coming..."

XXX

Bob was on the phone to Marlon as he and Brenda jumped into the car, "Marlon...I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, mate...but it's Donna..."

XXX

Donna was on the trolley in the accident and emergency department at Hotten General. She was so worried about April, because the little girl had been whisked off to get checked over. She was so relieved to see Bob and Brenda come flying in through the double doors.

"Donna love! Thank god you are all right...where's April?"

Donna took his hand, "They took her away Bob, please go and find her for me...she's over that way somewhere"

Bob collared a nurse and was soon following her in the direction of where April was at.

Brenda stood by the trolley looking at her, "What happened? How did all this happen?"

Donna sighed, "some poor man on a tractor...he died and lost control by all accounts...It could have been so much worse I can't bear to even think about it"

Bob was at their side again with a reassuring smile, "April's fine...she won't even have to stay in"

Donna sighed with relief.

Brenda clutched her hand, "see...everythings going to been fine"

Marlon was then coming through the double doors with Laurel in toe, "where is she...where's April". he panicked.

Bob placed a hand on Marlon's chest to stop him having a go at the staff, "April's fine...she can go home very soon"

Marlon nearly collapsed in sheer relief, "Ohhhhh thank god! When you called, I was thinking all sorts"

Laurel came to Donna's side, "How are you...were you injured?"

"Just a bump on the head...but the doctors are organising a scan for the baby"

Laurel tried to be reassuring, "Ohhhh I'm sure it will be fine, it'll be routine...they just have to be cautious that's all, int that right Marlon?"

"What's that"

"Donna's baby...they want to do a scan to see what's what"

Marlon took Donna's hand, "I'll go with you if you want..."

Donna frowned at him, eyeing Laurel as she replied, "but what about April...who's going to be here when the doctors have finished with her"

Marlon laughed and nodded towards Bob and Laurel, "They will be, April will be fine...lets get you fine too, shall we"

Laurel glanced at the linked hands between the two of them, then turned to see the medics ready to take Donna to antenatal.

Marlon tried to look brave, "Looks like we've got the off..."

XXX

Laurel watched Donna get wheeled away. Her hands were together. Bob came to her side, "Looks like they are finished with April, Laurel love"

Laurel nodded and forced on a smile. All sorts of things were going on through her mind now. Marlon was quick to be at Donna's side. Then again, Donna's baby was going to be a brother or sister to April, so maybe that's why he was quick to act.

She just knew Marlon...and he always got closer than he should do.

She nodded at Bob and both went to be at April's side behind the curtain.

XXX

Donna laid back on the bed and the midwife was doing the scan. Both Donna and Marlon looked up to the monitor. It was so tense at first. Donna wanted to hold back her breath waiting to hear the worst.

But then there was the heart beat and the midwife turned and smiled, "there's baby..all save and well"

Donna sighed in relief, tears were in her eyes. Marlon squeezed her hand.

"Does Mum and Dad want another print?"

Donna laid back and closed her eyes so relieved the baby was okay, Marlon spoke up, he knew that Donna was so relieved to hear what she said, "Yeah...another picture would be great"

Donna opened her eyes, "I'm so tired"

The midwife printed off the picture and handed it to Marlon, "you will be, this accident has taken alot out of you...that and the worry...now you can hopefully relax...the both of you"

XXX

Outside in the corridor, Marlon came out and went to Bob, "So..."

"Donna and the baby are doing fine", replied Marlon with some relief.

Bob pointed to the print in the chef's hand, "Is that a picture of the little one then?"

Laurel stuck her tongue in her check as Marlon handed over the print to Bob, the older man smiled, "Awwwww...Donna would have been devastated if anything happened to it"

Laurel took the print and looked at it, she smiled, then handed it back to Bob, "So...should...you know...someone get in touch with Ross..."

Marlon frowned at her, "What for?"

Laurel was quite blatant, "Well HE is the father...he should be here, shouldn't he?"

Marlon nodded, "No he shouldn't be...the last thing Donna needs is for that scumbag to be floating about spoiling for a fight...besides...this baby is April's brother or sister...I'll love it the same as her"

Laurel was about to argue the point but Marlon went to fuss over April.

"It's like I've just suddenly ceased to exist", she muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS GREAT.**_

_**The next couple of chapters will see Marlon get too involved with Donna and the baby.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Ross Barton rubbed his hands in the November Cold. He was waiting for Bob to unlock the cafe. Pearl was then next to him and tried the door.

"It's locked you silly cow, why do you think I'm stood standing here for!"

Pearl felt silly, "Ohhhhh, it must be all that business from yesterday...Bob had to rush off"

Ross looked at her, "rush off? Why was that, Brenda promise him a night to remember did she, you have to watch her", he joked.

"Noooo...it's Donna...awful business...even that poor old fellow who went into her...he died you know"

Ross was at twos and eights now, "Donna? What are you on about...Donna's back down in London, isn't she?"

Pearl shook her head, "No! She may of well been on her WAY down to London...you know...when it happened"

Ross felt like throttling her, "when WHAT happened...and tell me the short version please because i'm freezing my balls of here and starting to lose the will..."

Pearl gave him the short answer, "Errrrr...Donna...car crash...hospital...that's why Bob's not..."

Ross shoved her out of the way and hared off, Pearl shook herself down, "Well really...how rude!"

XXX

Marlon was eating his breakfast when the banging on the door started, Laurel was on her way down the stairs with the washing basket, "Ohhhh I'll get it shall I, it's not that I've got anything else to do round here, is it"

Marlon looked up as Laurel opened the door and Ross stepped in and as Marlon stood and went to point the finger for him to leave, Ross had him up against the wall, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? COME ON WHY DIDN'T YA?"

Laurel turned, "I told him to, Marlon I thought you told him"

Marlon managed to squirm out of Ross's grip, "I thought it best not to...last thing Donna needed was you getting all worked up around her...just look at you now"

Ross was fuming, "YOU don't get to decide whether I am there or not there, do you get me? Anything could have happened to her and I wasn't even there"

Marlon spat back at him, "and WHY do you need to be there anyway? What's it to you?"

Ross thumped his chest own chest and talked to him like he was a complete moron, "because, you might not know this because you are such a boring twat, but I'm the father of that kid she's carrying"

Marlon shook his head, "Yeah I do know actually...and you can call me all the names under the sun as much as you like, but it's obvious now WHY she ran to London in the first place...it was to get clean away from you!"

Ross shook his head, "you know jack all pal"

"Yeah I do...", he glanced at Laurel because he knew what he was going to say was a big fat lie, "The reason WHY we never called you, is because SHE...Donna...didn't want you there...am I making things clearer for you know, am I"

"Marlon..."

Marlon gave Laurel a look as to say 'shut your mouth'

Ross backed away, he turned and went to the door, he glanced at back at Marlon before opening it, "is she alright...she's not hurt? Is the bub alright?"

Marlon was looking satisfied, "sorry...but I can't tell you anything...with YOU not being family or anything..."

Ross was out the door and it slammed behind him, Laurel was now in Marlon's face, "How COULD you! Why lie to him like that...YOU promised Donna last night that you would tell him..."

Marlon rested his hands on her shoulders, "But she doesn't need him Laurel...all she needs is you me Bob and April...speaking of which...I need to get her ready to go see her mum...anyway...when have YOU ever been his greatest fan...it's not as if YOU owe him anything after what he did to you..."

He then went up the stairs, Laurel sighed and sat on the sofa. Why did he have to get so involved for...

XXX

Donna sat up in the hospital ward in maternity. She wanted to go home, she had enough of this place already.

She rested her head back on the pillow and sighed. She then looked across to the door to see a sunflower poke through. She smiled and sat herself up, Ross was in through the door a nurse pointing her out for him, the nurse was looking at the bent sunflower suspiciously.

Ross came over. Donna thought he looked smart in his dark jumper and jeans, she liked him in that get up.

"The nursie over there said I shouldn't be bringing in any flowers for ya, germs or something, but I had to promise her that I'd take her out for a drink after work and show her a good time"

Donna broke into a laugh, "you are terrible...", she took the flower and sniffed it, "My favourite as usual"

Ross sat on the bed and grabbed her hand, "you don't know WHAT i was thinking when I heard only this morning of what happened to ya"

Donna frowned, "But I told Marlon last night to call you...he didn't I suppose"

Ross shrugged, "guess he had too much on his tiny little mind...never mind...I'm here now"

"I'm glad you came..."

Ross pulled a face at her, then smiled, " listen, if you were planning to do somersaults in your car, girl, then you should have come to me...I would've shown ya how it's done properly"

Donna laughed, she then swallowed and rubbed her belly, "I was scared I might of hurt our baby...but I had a scan and they said it's okay"

Ross laughed as he took her arm and rubbed it, "hey...if your baby takes after me in any way shape or form, it will pretty much be indestructable, I'd say"

Donna met his gaze, "It is YOUR baby"

He nodded, keeping hold the gaze, "I know..."

The door opened and Marlon was standing there. He paused and stood there watching them. Ross looked back at him...he gave him a cheeky smile, "Ohhh look who's here...he can't keep away, can he"

Donna breezed out a laugh, "He's just worried about me, that's all...he was so good when I had the scan"

Ross's head swung back round, "Oh was he now...that was good...I'm so glad that another bloke can show concern to ANOTHER blokes kid...even it's mine"

He said that as a dig to Marlon as he came to their side.

"If you want to get off...I can stay with her", said Marlon.

Ross shook his head, "nah...I'm okay thanks...I've called Debs and said to her not to expect me in today anytime soon...I need to be here with Donna and OUR baby"

Marlon got the message loud and clear. Ross didn't want him there. He made his excuses.

"Just call me or Laurel if you need owt"

"She won't"

"Ross..."

Ross turned to her, "I'll be back in two ticks"

Donna screwed her face up, "Where are you going?"

Ross pulled her a face, "I need a waz, don't I...I won't be long..."

Donna knew that was a load of bull, "Ross...do you have to wind him up ALL the time?"

Ross shrugged a smile at her, "Errrrr, yeah"

He then was chased Marlon up the corridor, "Oi Marlon...next time you want Donna to yourself you might have to book an appointment because I'm going nowhere, pal"

Marlon shook his head, "You WILL let her down...and when you do...I WILL BE THERE... to pick up the pieces"

Ross watched him go, "well, we can't all be perfect like you can we!"

Marlon was out the doors, Ross turned and looked at the floor. He was far from perfect and could only hope that he didn't let her down, because if he did..Marlon would be waiting to catch him out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

3 weeks later.

Donna Windsor dropped April off at Marlon and Laurels. They entered the living room and April ran up the stairs, Marlon didn't look happy as he watched his daughter disappear up there with her new singing Santa toy.

"Oh yeah...I see where you and Ross have taken her today...I thought me and Laurel was taking her to the Christmas fair?"

"Oh, come on Marlon I didn't know I had to ask your permission to take her...we were just driving by and she wanted to go...what did you want me to say, no?"

Marlon shook his head. She did right, it was just the thought of Ross with them having fun with his daughter.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow...BYE APRIL...and, we are gonna have to sort out Christmas day at some point, so get your thinking cap on"

Laurel came in from the kitchen, You are going to have to get used to them being together you know...anyway, as much as we can't stand Ross, at least because of HIM April stays in the village so it can't all be bad can it?"

Marlon shrugged, "I just don't trust him... he apparently promised her and Bob that he would look after her and the baby...but what good have been HIS promises been in the past?"

"Maybe he's changed...maybe now he knows he's going to be a new dad he's grown up...it happens...", suggested Laurel.

Marlon sat down and looked at her, "She said we need to think about Christmas day"

"She's right"

"Well, I'm telling you something for nothing...I'm NOT spending my Christmas staring at HIM across the turkey...just not gonna happen..."

XXX

Outside, Donna hurried into the village, it was so cold and frosty. Ross was waiting for her at the gate to Andy's place. He nodded into the direction of tall trees.

"I bet my biggest fan wasn't a happy bunny, was he?", he said.

"Just take no notice, you know it's going to take time for them to get used to us being together"

"I won't hold my breath"

They went inside, Donna turned and put her arms around his neck, he could feel their growing baby's bump on his stomach .

"Thanks for today, April really enjoyed herself...", smiled Donna.

"I can be good when I want to be", Ross replied with his teasing smile back.

"Just as long it's not ALL the time"

Donna liked to tease him back and he responded with a kiss. They stood staring at one another.

"Thanks for giving me a chance...I know you took a lot of risks when you outed us...you're the best thing to happen to me"

"Blimey, YOU HAVE gone all soft me...I'm not sure I like that", Donna chuckled.

"I won't make it a habit then"

"But you're right...I have risked a lot to be with you...just don't let me down...", she rubbed her growing bump over her hoodie top,"...don't let us both down"

He placed his hand over hers,"no chance"

He kissed her again then went to fetch a beer out of the fridge. Donna sighed and sat down to update her emails on her phone. It rang almost immediately.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Kelly? Hi...sorry about not meeting you in London, but so much has happened...you what? Oh no...where are you now? Look stop crying...course you can stay with me..you're my sister why would you be a problem? Get yourself a taxi and you and Elliot can stop over with me"

Ross came in and leaned on the door frame, he clutched his beer can and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Who were that?", he pried.

"Kelly...my half sister...she's in some bother so I said she can come and stop over with me"

"Oh great..", Ross sounded like that was a bit of a problem.

Donna stood up and laid her hands onto his shoulders.

"She said it will just be for a couple of days...what harm can it do...", she reassured him.

"Well if she's as good-looking as you then what harm can it", relaxed Ross wanting to sound on the cheeky side as well.

Donna loved his cheekiness and laughed as she went upstairs, she wanted to soak in a hot bath. Ross went outside and chucked the bins out. Debbie was doing the same and their eyes met.

"Alright Debbie"

"So you really are doing this then...being all domestic and playing the family man"

Ross folded his arms, "Yeah, I can go straight if I want to you know...and you know all them dodgy motors I clocked for ya the other week...that's the last of them, I can't afford to do that anymore"

Debbie pulled a face, "You what? You're joking aren't ya... We were making a packet selling them on!"

Ross didn't care, "Well I've got other responsibilities now...so you are gonna have to find some other mug to do it., won't ya..errrr, good luck with that"

Debbie laughed at him, "Oh I've been thinking about that already Ross...Your replacement is all lined up"

Ross frowned at her, "What do you mean..."

"You sacked Ross...I've just taken on Aaron...I need somebody i can trust and seeing that your minds turning into mush, then it looks like you're out of a job, doesn't it"

Ross was angry, "You what! You can't sack me! I'm a bloody good Mechanic me!"

Debbie shrugged as she turned on her heel, "That's debatable..."

Ross shook his head, "I know WHY you are doing this...it's because I chose Donna over you..."

"Think what you like Ross...not my problemo...I think you better get yourself down the job centre don't you...you've got a new baby on the way and no job. and no money coming in, oh, and it's nearly Christmas as well...not a very good start, is it..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

After her hot soak, Donna received a text from Kelly. She was at the station and was on her way over in a cab. She quickly got dressed and went down the stairs, Ross was sitting on the sofa looking like he was turning over something in his mind, "She's on her way...hey...are you alright"

Ross looked at her, "Yeah...well...no...not exactly..."

Donna folded her arms, "Oh? And what does that mean...Ross?"

Ross stood and looked at her, "I just saw Debbie when I were chucking out the bins...she's just gone and binned us off...just like that, says she's got that Aaron as my replacement"

Donna could see that Ross was seething, but was impressed that he was keeping it all in so as he wouldn't take it out on her.

"Is this about me staying in the village? I know you and her had a thing and..."

Ross was quick to reassure her, "We DID...but, me and her are as dead as Sam Dingle's brain is...it's just me and you and the bub", he gently jabbed the bump with his finger as he said it..."

"And April...", she corrected.

Ross nodded, "Yeah...just as soon as Marlon can get his head round that I'm not out to take his darling little girl away...true April has a better time with me than him...but I can't help that, can I"

Donna put her arms around his neck, "we'll be fine...you'll find another job", she soothed.

Ross shrugged, he was doubtful, "I've burnt my bridges way too much around Hotten to even begin to look...and the ones who WILL take me on, will want extras"

Donna scowled at him, "CARJACKING!"

Ross shrugged.

Donna pointed her finger at him, "There's NO way you are doing that...the last thing I need now, is you going inside for it and me having this baby on my own"

Ross tried to sound helpful, "Well you WERE anyway, so what does it matter...sorry...that didn't come out right"

Donna was adamant, "It's NOT going to happen Ross...just TRY and get a legit job, for ME if not for you"

Ross sighed and shook his head and tilted it as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "well I can never say no to you anyway, so what hope do I have going out carjacking anyway...because it'll be...Oi sweetheart, give us your car...oh wait a minute the missus wants a word...kills that moment that..."

"Ross"

Ross smiled, then he was cheeky, "I could alwayssss...rob a bank...that new Barclay's in Hotten looks like it's lacking in good security"

Donna played him at his own game, "Awwwww...you'll rob a bank for me?...Awwwww, it's a shame that I've binned your balaclava, isn't it, could have come in handy for Christmas..."

Ross laughed, but then became serious, "Donna, if we can't keep up the rent on this place...we are so screwed..."

"leave it to me..."

XXX,

Kelly Windsor arrived back in the village in the back of a cab with her son Elliott. There was no way she intended to let Jimmy know she was back, or he'll be over in an instant wanting to claim their son.

When she saw the cab pull up outside, Donna opened the front door, it was dark and it was starting to snow, Kelly came forward with her son in tow.

"Donna be a love and pay the driver, I'm skint"

Donna grabbed her purse from the side and went out and handed over the fair to the driver, Donna turned.

"You best get inside then...do you want me to call Bob or something"

"Ohhh no, not yet, I don't know if I'm gonna be staying that long", she said glancing into the direction of the café.

Donna ushered them inside and in the hallway, she took a look at her sister probably. Still the same old Kelly, hair all styled up and the best looking of clothes.

"You don't mind do ya? It's just that there's no one else is there...Scott's living it up in Spain"

"I said it'll be fine...you are my Sister", Donna reassured.

Kelly turned to Elliott.

"You remember Your Auntie Donna, don't ya?"

Elliott looked up at Donna bewildered,"No"

"Well she is...anyway, he's tired...is there anywhere he can kip down, an armchair'll do"

"Don't be silly, I'll set up the camp bed upstairs."

Kelly turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks Donna, you are a love...I knew I can count on you"

Bare chested, Ross came down the stairs and took Donna's arm.

"Is SHE gonna be staying long...?"

"Ohh Ross try to be nice to her, she's my sister and it's only for a couple of nights"

Ross turned and walked into the living room, Kelly turned and instantly gave him the once over and a smile.

"Wow, Donna never said she had YOU tucked away...I'm Kelly"

"Oh yeah? Ross..."

"Nice to meet you Ross...", Kelly tried to be all flirty, Ross looked at her up and down and frowned, "Are you SURE you two are sisters?"

"Different dads..."

Donna came in and Ross backed off like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing and of course he wasn't, it was just being there with Kelly gave him that impression and that meant trouble.

"Camp bed is set up and Elliot's on it...do you want to go tuck him in?"

"Nahh...he tucks himself in usually"

Kelly finished her sentences with the usual pouting. Donna nudged Ross to leave Kelly to it.

"The loft room is always made up...help yourself...night Kelly, we'll have a proper talk tomorrow"

"Thanks Donna, night...night Ross"

Ross glanced back at her then followed Donna up the stairs.

XXX

In bed, Donna watched Ross pull his jeans off then jump into bed, "I just said to her down there...can't believe you two came out from the same hole"

Donna opened her mouth, "ROSS! You can be so rude sometimes..."

Ross glanced at her, "true though...what I've seen already, you'd probably come home from somewhere tomorrow and catch her trying to lure me into her bed..."

Donna bit her lip, "Kelly and I are different...I know that..."

"No...you're WAY sexier than she'll ever be"

Donna tried to shrug off his words, "SHE was always the sexy one...she used to be every blokes dream, her...I just ended up with Marlon...oh...that was a bit nasty of me"

"True though...I would never understand that...you and him...I mean...HOW does HE manage to score with a cracking bird like you, huh?"

She met him for a kiss and then rested her head on his chest, "If she does make a play for you...IF...then please don't be too hard on her...she's not as confident as she makes out..."

Ross raised his eyebrows, "If she tries that, it'll be her with egg on her face, believe me...WHY is she back though? She's skint...WE'RE skint...two extra mouths to feed...believe me girl, the first place you can go to tomorrow morning is go see Bob...all I'm interested in, is making sure that you and the bub are alright, no way I'm gonna be having to make sure your extended are alright as well..."

Donna nodded, why was Kelly back? No doubt she'll find out tomorrow..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R please. Feedback keeps me writing happily!


	17. Chapter 17

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

"Come on Elliott, you have to eat those corn flakes..."

Kelly nibbled on her toast as Ross came down the stairs, she turned to see him strut into the kitchen with nothing but a pair of boxer shorts on. He opened the fridge up, and glared at Kelly as he saw Elliott staring at him as he drank the orange juice from the carton.

"Has that kid got a problem?"

Kelly shook her head, "No...he's just not used to seeing half-naked blokes walking about while he's having his breakfast"

Ross blew out a skeptical laugh, "Oh yeah..."

Kelly was shocked, as she flicked her hair back, "what are YOU trying to say? Are you calling me a slapper?"

Ross shrugged as he wiped his mouth with his hand, "you said it...not me"

Kelly stood up and went to the sink and plonked her dish into the bowl, "I don't have to listen to this..look at you half-naked showing me how big it is...I bet you did that on purpose"

Ross closed up the fridge and glared at her, "Now you listen to me...I wouldn't go near you even if you were the last woman..."

Kelly pouted at him, "Well, look at you making yourself out to be some great catch...just to let you know love, that you are 100 percent safe from the danger of me coming on to you...I don't like the greasy type much...you look like you need a bloody good bath mate"

Ross raised his eyebrows, "well...your sister doesn't seem to think so, and seeing its her I'm seeing, then I don't give a flying...", he saw Elliott poking his tongue out at him, "...fish what you think"

Donna was then walking in, "Morning", she yawned.

Kelly was wide-eyed, "what the...you NEVER ARE!"

Donna laughed as she looked down to her belly, "What...and you NEVER noticed last night"

"No...then again it was dark"

Donna filled the kettle up with water, "I'm 20 weeks!"

"Yeah..but you wear it well...I was like a football when I was 20 weeks with Elliot"

Ross mumbled as he faffed about with the empty corn flakes packet, "it's pity you still not...then you could bounce off back to where you came from"

Kelly stuck her tongue in her cheek, "what was that?"

Ross turned and smiled at both of them, "I'm going to leave you girls to it and remove my handsome...if not, GREASY self out of here"

Donna frowned, "What as that all about"

Kelly shrugged, "I don't think your boyfriend likes me much...nevermind...he's so NOT my type Donna, so you've got no worries about me wanting to bed him"

"I didn't think that"

Kelly gave her a knowing look, "anyway...gonna grab a shower...will you sort him out for me, thanks Donna, you're a love"

Donna shook her head as Kelly swanned off, Donna looked at Elliott with corn flakes around his moosh, "Well...best get you cleaned up, haven't we..."

XXX

Ross walked across the road and stood at the end of the garage forecourt. Aaron Livesy had his head in a motor, he looked up to him, "alright? Debbie said you'd be round to clear your stuff, it's all in that bin bag..."

Ross looked about him, "What bin bag?"

Aaron flicked his fingers as something suddenly came to mind, "Ohh yeah...bin lorry was here earlier...must of went into the back of that...oops"

Ross was seething, "you think you are well hard don't ya...standing there trying to fill my boots...well, as far as I can see...you are not much of a replacement buddy"

Aaron clenched his fists, "don't you buddy me"

Ross shrugged, "you think I care a stuff about how you react to anything I say or do..."

Both squared up to each other, Debbie was coming out of the garage proper, "Hey you two, I don't want any trouble"

Ross looked at her, "He BINNED my stuff!"

"No Ross...I did"

Aaron looked all satisfied as he folded his arms and Debbie came to his side, "Aaron's got your job now...so you can go now..."

Ross shook his head at her, "YOU KNOW I've got a bub on the way...YOU KNOW Donna's not working and you know I've gotta rent to pay...but...I'll tell you what I KNOW, shall I...you are doing this because I love Donna and want us to work...sour grapes Debs...that's ALL it is...but yeah...you take him on...numpty here...I'm SURE he can do as good as a job as mine...hey"

Debbie sighed, "Ohhhhh alright! Your jobs safe"

Aaron swung around, "hang on! What about me!"

Debbie looked at them both, "there's plenty of work for both of you now, since Dan's upped and left...so you two best get along...or one of YOU will be going, do you understand me"

Ross and Aaron glared at one another but shook their heads.

"good...get to work then..."

XXX

Donna sat in the café with her hand on her cheek staring into her coffee and listening to christmas songs. Bob came to sit next to her, "hey love, you look like you've got a big weight on your shoulders, what's up?"

Donna sighed, "Ohhhh it's Debbie...she sacked Ross because he wants to make a go at it with me...it's nearly Christmas and I don't know where the money for the rent is going to come from"

"ohhhh you should be looking after yourself since your accident...the last thing you need is all this to worry about, love...Ross needs to get this sorted out"

Donna shook his head, " He's trying Bob...he does love me and he really is trying...he just doesn't very much support that's all"

"Would it help if I was nicer"

Donna was grateful, "it would be a start..."

Debbie then walked in and breezed to the counter with Sarah in tow. Donna looked at her, "Thanks for nothing Debbie...I hope your little girl has a good Christmas because I don't expect mine will"

Debbie turned, "what are you going on about..oh...is this about me sacking Ross?"

Bob was on Donna's side, "that was a bit harsh, wasn't it? It's supposed to be the season of goodwill.."

Debbie sighed, "well, I've just did that...for your information, I've given Ross his job back"

Donna was pleased to hear that, but she frowned, "what? So you've sacked Aaron?"

Debbie capped her takeaway coffee, "No...Now Dan's gone, I've kept them both on...they should be working over there together as we speak...or killing eachother...best get back before world war three starts, see ya"

Bob watched Debbie and Sarah go and looked down to Donna, "see...things are looking up already, aren't they.."

Donna smiled.

XXX

At home, Kelly was watching TV. Elliott was messing about so she told him off and sent him upstairs out of the way. Bored out of her skull, she grabbed the remote stuck the telly on standby. She then bit her lip and went upstairs. She passed Ross and Donna's bedroom and saw that the door was open.

She looked about and then snuck inside and looked about. The wardrobe the drawer, the bedside unit. She then looked under the bed and found what she was looking for.

A cash box.

It wasn't locked and she sat on the bed and opened it. On the tray was a picture of the babyscan from Donna's 12 week scan. She pouted and then tossed it aside and lifted the tray to see the wad of notes.

Cash.

She smiled...

"That will do nicely thank you very much", she happily told herself, flicking the notes like a pack of playing cards.

The door slammed, she jumped off the bed and turned around.

Ross was there staring back at her looking like he was going to kill somebody...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still enjoying this? Let me know...it's nicer to know that people are actually still reading this. X


	18. Chapter 18

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Continues from last chapter...

XXX

"It 's not what it looks like"

Ross came forward, "Oh yeah? And why's that exactly? Why should I not think that YOU are nothing but a thieving little slapper"

Kelly rolled her eyes and stood up, "Oh come on! Do you think that I think that this cash is legit? Nahhh...it's too filthy to be legit...you stole this lot", she finished with a hint of a pouty smile.

Ross shrugged it off, "You don't know the half of it...anyway, what's it to you?"

Kelly approached him and looked at him up and down, "I've seen your type before...thinking that they are the big I am...you are all just the same...a right chancer, I bet"

Ross licked his lips, "do you get off on being alone with your pregnant sisters boyfriend in her bedroom or something...because it looks like it where I'm stood"

Kelly smiled at him, "I think you know the score Ross...we both do...you want me"

Ross swallowed and tore his eyes away from her, "now you're talking rubbish...why would I want to hook up with an easy bird like you for..."

Kelly sounded very inviting, "because A) you can't take your eyes off me...and B) you want me now...at this very moment, I can tell"

Ross felt uncomfortable, he stepped back to the closed-door, and had his back up against it, Kelly reached out and pulled the zip down of Ross's dark hoodie, she ran her tongue along her lips.

"I bet you're not getting any, are you", Kelly said as she smoothed her hands across his bare chest through the unzipped hoodie.

Ross leaned in, his face close to Kelly's, he held her gaze, he hinted a smile and moved into kiss her...then backed off as Kelly took the bait.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Do you think I would cheat on Donna? With a cheap...dirty...little...slapper like you...do ya?"

Kelly looked dead annoyed, Ross took the threatening approach, "I want you gone...I want you to go off and pack that bag of yours...go collect that brat of yours and twoddle off back to where you've crawled out from..."

"You can't say that to me"

"Oh I can...or"

"Or what?", Kelly goaded.

Ross smiled, "Or I tell your darling sister that YOU came on to me...and she'll finally realise that you are still the dirty cheap little whore that she remembers..."

Kelly wasn't fazed by him one little bit, she gently moved him a side and opened the door, she glanced back at him, "I'm not going anywhere...you can tell Donna all you like, but who do you think she'll believe...I can be very persuasive when I want to be..."

Ross shook his head, "You really are a nasty piece of work, aren't ya?"

Kelly gave him a smarmy grin, "Takes one to know one..."

XXX

Donna came back and put the shopping bags on the side. Kelly was in the lounge watching a kids Christmas film with Elliott.

"Hiya...April's coming round tonight...it will be good for her and Elliott to finally meet..."

Kelly licked her lips, then turned and put on the waterworks, "I wish that could happen...but I just looked into my finances and I haven't gotta penny Donna...it's Christmas and I don't know what I am going to do..."

Donna came forward and pulled her into a hug, "Awwwwww...don't cry...you can stay here...you can spend Christmas with us..."

Kelly shook her head, "oh I can't put on you Donna, it just isn't fair on you"

Donna laughed, "Ohhhh don't be silly Kelly... we've got Bob too , remember...you and Elliott are not alone..."

Kelly dried her eyes, "Awwww, thanks Donna you are a real trooper, you are...", she then dived into one of Donna's shopping bags and pulled out her bubble bath, "Ohhhh I love this!...is it all right if I have a hot bath...Elliott just needs watching"

"I'll do it"

"What would I ever to without you", she then was back to her smarmy pouty self and went up the stairs.

XXX

In the Woolpack, Ross was stood at the bar with an after-work pint. James came forward and leaned next to him, "So...I hear that you managed to get yourself sacked and reinstated in a matter of a few hours"

Ross glanced at him, "that's a bit of an exaggeration...but yeah...I was sacked and now I've got my job back"

James was impressed, "That's good..at one time you would've got sacked and then beggared off somewhere...you are really have grown up, haven't you"

Ross finished his pint and laughed, "You and me may be talking...but we will never have the best buddy father son relationship thing you have with Pete..."

James frowned, "Son, are you okay?"

Ross gave him a 'mind your own' look and walked off.

XXX

Donna was in the kitchen when Ross came in. He kicked off his trainers and snuck up behind her then nicked one of the hot cakes Donna had removed from the oven, Donna slapped his hand, "Oi you! You are worse then April doing that"

Ross smiled at her, "I don't think your sister likes me much"

Donna put her arms around his neck, "Awwww, she just doesn't know you like I do...if she did, she would hate you"

Ross laughed, "You used that line about Bob...at least he's making an effort with me...but she...I think she's got it in for me for some reason...probably thinks I'm not good enough for you or something"

Donna met him for a kiss, "Don't be silly...she's just all alone at the moment...I just want to help her, that's all...and it IS Christmas, the season of goodwill"

Ross shook his head, "Yeah...you're right...maybe I'm just over reacting...I'll put up with anything for you, girl"

Kelly was listening from the stairs, she smiled, Donna wasn't going to kick her out...and she was determined that she wouldn't be...even if it meant sticking a spanner in the works with her and Ross.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE. X

IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN THIS BEFORE IT ENDS, PLEASE TELL ME NOW.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Marlon looked at April and Elliott playing together, "They seem to be getting along, don't they"

Kelly shrugged, she really wasn't interested as she sat painting her nails with a nail vanish that belonged to Donna, "Yeah...but I'd expect there'll be trouble at some point, won't they...kids squabble"

Marlon frowned at her, "...and you will be okay with that? You are on your own here for most of the morning"

Kelly blew out a sigh and looked at the chef, "Marlon! I can look after a pair of snotty nosed kids you know...if they play up, I'll just shove a DVD on or sommit"

Marlon shook his head, "I can see why you were up for mother of the year"

"What?"

"Never-mind...anyway how long are you back for anyway..."

Kelly shrugged, " the foreseeable...so it looks like that Elliott and April are gonna be the bestest of friends, won't they"

Marlon was about to go, when he turned and rubbed his cheek...

"So'a...how are you getting on with Ross then? You must be quite chuffed that your sister seems to be going for your kind of blokes just lately"

"What ROSS! He's a right scumbag...I wouldn't touch his with yours"

This was interesting to hear...

"Oh right...", Marlon sucked his cheeks in, "...so you and Ross are not getting along then?"

Kelly inspected her freshly painted nail, "Not really...he just wants my sister to himself...well, I'm telling ya...I'm not having HIM telling me what to do and where to go"

Marlon raised his eyebrows, "He's asked you to leave, has he?"

"Yeah...but I don't have to listen to him, do I...Donna's MY sister...it's up to her if I stay or not"

Marlon turned and smiled, "Hmmmm...well...what can I say...you really have put a spin on things, haven't you"

XXX

At Midday, Ross was still working over at the garage. He had his head in an engine and when he looked up, he could see Kelly leave the house.

3 days now. 3 days since she had descended on them. When was she gonna sling her hook?

He turned and saw another one he didn't have time for, Aaron. Aaron came up to him with a smirk. Ross approached him, wrench in hand.

"What are YOU doing back from lunch so early for?"

"Why? Making you nervous am I?"

"No, why would you?"

Aaron shrugged and looked about the garage and forecourt, there was plenty of motors on show waiting to be seen to.

"I can take care of this lot...you can go to lunch now if you want"

"No chance, Debs has left ME in charge around here, so YOU can't start telling me when and when I can't go to lunch"

Aaron followed Ross's eyes and saw that he was watching Kelly come out of the shop.

"Oh I see...got your eyes on her, have yah?"

"NO!"

"Looks like it to me...and the word is, you're making a go of it with daft as a brush preggars Donna"

Ross was ready to deck him one, but held back, he knew what Aaron was up to.

"You're just trying to goad me...wind me up...just because I told you to stay away from Finn"

Aaron screwed his face up, "Finn? Finn was begging for it mate...he couldn't get enough of me"

Ross narrowed his eyes at him, he clench his fists and still remained in control because by reacting was what Aaron was up to. Ross removed his disposable gloves and without a backwards glance he went to lunch.

XXX

Donna was at her wit's end when Ross came in. April and Elliott were running riot. Elliott was pulling April's hair and her scream was so high-pitched, Ross pulled a face as he closed the door, "What the fu..."

Donna came forward, "I'm telling you...Kelly is going to have to teach Elliott how to behave..I'm sure he's got a problem"

Ross took her into the kitchen, "did you say something about that prat Jimmy King being his dad?"

Donna nodded as April was screaming now, "APRIL STOP IT!"

"Then I best tell him his son's here..."

Donna went to stop him, "Ross you can't, I promised her I wouldn't..."

Ross smiled back at her, "you did...I never...and I'm not having YOU all stressed out...I'm going over there now"

XXX

Later Aaron saw Adam waiting for him at the bar with a pint. Chas and James were serving behind the scenes, or arguing about who was going to change the barrel.

"alright mate"

"Not really pal...that cousin-come-brother of yours over at the garage is doing my head in"

Adam laughed,"Blimey, he has wound you up, hasn't he!"

Aaron took his pint and led Adam to a table. They sat down.

"So what's he done now", asked Adam.

"Just being here in this village, I'm telling ya, this place is not big enough for the both of us"

Adam shook his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"He's making a go with it with Donna...didn't see that one coming, very unlikely pair, them"

Aaron sat back and turned.

"I see that slapper sister of hers Kelly's back as well...I bet he'll be sniffing round her given the chance"

"is she? I didn't know...she's aright slapper her...I wouldn't go near it", said Adam pulling a face.

Aaron was smiling as a thought came to mind, "...I bet if he gets with her, then it'll mess his cosy little setup with Donna"

Adam finished his pint and met his gaze.

"You've turned into a right little stirrer you"

Aaron knocked back his pint and slapped his lips together, as he watched Kelly walk in with an excited Bob in tow.

"Nah...I wanna ruin his little set up...just seeing his face winds me up...thinking he's the big I am around here when he's nothing but a two-bit carjacker...well...he's got his coming...that slapper doesn't know it yet, but she's gonna help me..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Aaron and Kelly scheme, Ross and Donna find out the sex of their baby.**_

_**CHAPTER 21: Ross' dream of being a dad are shattered by a cruel trick.**_

_**Hope you like...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Donna and Ross sat on the plastic seats in the corridor of the maternity at Hotten General. Ross leaned back and looked her and whispered, "I'm feeling a bit weird about this now...we are gonna find out whether we are going to be having a boy or a girl...did you do this with April?"

Donna smiled as she thought back, "No...she was a surprise...I didn't want to know...but I do with this one...I'm hoping it's going to be a boy"

Ross shrugged, "a boy would be cool...but if it's a girl then it's a girl...just as long as it's healthy and everything"

Donna rubbed her bump and nodded, "yeah, you're right...that should be the main thing..."

The midwife popped her head out through a set of doors opposite them, "Miss Windsor?"

Donna stood up and turned to Ross and extended her arm, "Come on then...lets do this"

Ross swallowed and took her hand and let himself be pulled through the doors.

XXX

Aaron Livsey was sitting on the front steps of the pub in the freezing cold. He sank his pint and watched Donna and Ross' house. In fact he was stalking it. Then the object of his thoughts came out. That slag Kelly Windsor.

Aaron stood up and crossed the sunlit street and blatantly barred her way. Kelly looked at him up and down and pouted as she folded her arms.

"So what do YOU want?", she asked.

"I think you and me can do a bit of business", told Aaron with that hint of a smile.

"Oh yeah? I thought I wasn't your type"

Aaron looked right put off, "NOT THAT you stupid mare!"

"Charming...well, I can't stop 'ere all day, I've got things to do..."

Aaron barred her way again, Kelly was not amused, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you some kind of nutter? Because you are acting like one"

"I can be anything you like...but I think you mind be interested in what I have to say..."

"I doubt it"

Rolling her eyes, she went to walk across the street to dodge him altogether, Aaron called after her.

""It's about that daft Sister of yours...Donna...aren't you worried about her shacking up with that creep Ross"

Kelly stopped and turned around.

"...don't make me laugh...why would you care about that...what's he done to upset you?"

Aaron licked his bottom lip and he casually strode up to her.

"Car-jacked that freak Laurel...frightened little Leo half to death in the process as well...I dunno about you, but I wouldn't want him looking after my little boy, would you..."

That soon swiped the smile off that tarts face. Kelly screwed her face up.

"You're having me on, aren't ya? Donna wouldn't have settled for someone like that...she was in the police,she's well too sensible, she just wouldn't have"

Aaron smirked and nodded over to the pub.

"I'll buy you a drink if you want...I'll gladly tell you ALL the details"

"This better be good!"

XXX

At the hospital, Ross held Donna's hand as they both looked up to the monitor, the midwife was moving the scanner-wand about over her belly, "everything is developing nicely with your baby...", she looked at them, "...did you say you wanted to know the sex?"

Ross looked at Donna, "It's up to you...if you don't then it's alright by me"

Donna looked way too happy, "No...I want to know...", she looked at the midwife, "...what is it?"

The midwife turned from the monitor, "you are having a boy..."

Donna snapped her neck round to Ross who raised his eyebrows, "well there you are then, the great Ross gene carries on...", he laughed.

XXX

In the pub, Kelly sat down at a table. Aaron went to the bar where Priya was serving.

"Pint and a white wine please, Priya"

Val who was sitting nearby laughed, "Ohhhh on the turn I see..."

Aaron screwed his face up at Val's winking and nodding towards Kelly.

"...you what? You joking aren't yah? I wouldn't do that if she was yours"

"Eh?"

"Ohhh, just mind your own...", Priya served up the drinks.

"That'll be five eighty..."

Aaron picked up the drinks and nodded his head towards Marlon.

"He's paying"

Aaron sat down with Kelly and she looked up at him expectantly.

"So come on then...out with it...because if you are saying Ross is a scumbag criminal, then I already guessed that with the dodgy dosh beneath their bed"

Aaron lifted up his pint and grinned at her as he let her know the facts...

XXX

Later Aaron was up at the Barton's cattle-shed helping out with feeding the cows. Adam turned from racking up the mucky hay and helped Aaron open the exit gate of the shed.

"So you've been shit stirring it then?"

"Yeah...so?...when have YOU ever been Ross's greatest fan?"

"Yeah...but he has sorted his life out and that...anyway, it'll be that Donna that suffers, won't it"

"Doing HER a favour you mean...as I said...Ross started THIS..."

"and what if he gets mad and lays into ya...Ross can hold a right grudge when he wants to, I've seen it"

Aaron licked his lips, "Nahhh...I'm not afraid of him...by the time Kelly tells Donna that she doesn't approve of him, he's history...there is no way Donna will choose Ross over her sister...I think Ross would have his packs packed for him by Christmas...

XXX

Kelly and Elliot came in through the front door. Donna was in the kitchen baking fairy cakes with April.

Donna looked up as she entered the kitchen.

"Hiya...just baking cakes with April...does Elliot want to join in?"

"Yeah...why not..."

Kelly looked around her.

"Ross not about then?"

"No...he's had to catch up with the garage, we went to find out the baby's sex today...it's a BOY...we are SO excited"

Kelly sat at the table screwing her face up at the cake April was icing.

"So what did he do again? Carjack that Laurel was it? No wonder Marlon don't like him"

"Yeah...among other things...why are you bringing all that up for"

Kelly smiled, a devious kind of smile.

"...I'm just worried about you Donna...you are my sister and I was going to tell ya before...but..."

Donna screwed her face up, "tell me what...Kelly?"

Kelly went for it, "the other day...I was in your bedroom looking for some makeup and that...I accidently saw all that cash under your bed and well, he caught me and he was well mad"

Donna sat down, "what do you mean by mad? Did he hurt you...?"

"Threatened me...he said he wants me out Donna...I mean, I will go if you want me to...I don't want to cause any trouble...it's just he makes me feel really uncomfortable"

Donna shook her head, Ross wouldn't do that, would he? Then again, why would Kelly lie to her? She swallowed and took her hands reassuringly, "It's Christmas...as I said, you are welcome to stay as long as you want to"

"Thanks Donna...I'm sorry about all this...but I thought you ought to know, that's all"

"No no...I'm glad you told me..."

With a plan coming to mind, Kelly smiled again and decided not help clear up, and headed up for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX#

Not long till the end now.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

XXX

Thanks for review.

XXX

Aaron and Ross were parked outside the garage in Hotten, Aaron nodded his head from where they sat in the pickup in their overalls.

"See them motors...that was what I was telling you about"

Ross looked over at them and turned back to Aaron, "You are saying we should nick them and sell them on...have you got a death wish or something...you do KNOW who owns that gaff don't ya?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah I do actually...Phil Wallace...but last I heard he's been clubbing it in Ibiza and left his thick as a plank brother to look over things..."

Ross licked his lips and asked, "So how thick are we talking here? So thick he's not gonna miss seeing two motors missing from the forecourt?"

Aaron laughed, "Believe me, Phil Wallace's brother makes Sam Dingle look like Carol Vorderman...it's a piece of piss mate"

Ross mulled it over and then looked at Aaron suspiciously, "Hang on a minute...WHY have we become bezzie mates or of a sudden? And. What if we get caught..."

Aaron rolled his eyes again, blimey Ross was thick, "we don't! And besides you keep banging on about having no money when your sprog arrives...think what the returns will be on them two beauties..."

Ross was thinking and then shook his head, "Yeah alright...but this BETTER not go wrong...last thing I need is to be getting into any trouble now"

Aaron smirked as he put the pickup into gear to drive off, "Don't worry...I've got it all covered...I love it when a plan comes together..."

XXX

_3 hours earlier..._

_"So why are you so down on this guy to do this to him?", asked Phil Wallace in his office._

_Aaron sat opposite him, "Because I HATE him that's why...because he winds me up having to see him every day at work...and besides...folk in that village ought to be thanking me for what I'm planning...he won't be missed by most, believe me"_

_Wallace raised his eyebrows, "and what's in it for me"_

_Aaron smiled at him, "we're mates, aren't we? That guy you like in town...the guy who I know...I could introduce ya...put a good word in"_

_"Without the wife around"_

_"Oh ya, it's all sound mate"_

_Phil nodded, "Do it...but if it goes wrong and the coppers get ya, you're on your own..."_

_Aaron gave him a satisfied smile, "Not a problem...It won't be ME who'll be getting caught...will it..."_

XXX

Donna was in the café thinking. Christmas was 4 days away and she hadn't done any shopping at all. Bob came and sat down next to her, "You alright love, you look rather on the gloomy side if I'm allowed to say"

Donna tried to smile, "Just short of cash Bob...and Kelly's not helped...even though it's good to have her back"

Bob laughed, "It is...her Elliott and April are getting along like a house on fire"

"They are now...it took some time though before they stopped pulling out each others hair in clumps"

"But are YOU okay?"

Donna shrugged, "Ohhhh I don't know...it's Ross, I don't think he likes Kelly being around...in fact he's told Kelly to go"

"He said that?"

"No Kelly told me...she was pretty upset about it...she says she really feels uncomfortable in the house with him"

Bob shrugged, "I can't help you there love...I'd put up Kelly myself if I had the room but with Brenda and the twins and everything..."

Donna shook her head, "No Bob I didn't mean it like that"

"just TELL Ross that she's your sister and you want her to stay...if he loves you then it shouldn't be a problem, should it..."

XXX

At home, Ross came in through the door and called out, "Donna...!"

No answer. He smiled and hared up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. He then went to the wardrobe and pulled out a bag that contained several cimm cards for phones, he pocketed them, then pulled out a balaclava from his back pocket...he tried in on for size and looked into the mirror...and smiled through it. He then reached for his tight leather gloves and stuffed them with the balaclava into his rucksack, then left the bedroom quickly.

XXX

Donna was walking across the road towards the house, she was on the phone, "Hi Ben...yeah, I was meaning to have a catch up and everything with everyone at work but it's been manic...yeah...why don't you and Rosa come round here for drinks in the pub...or I could meet you...sorted, looking forward to it...see you later..."

She ended the call and looked up to see Ross come out of the house, "Ross...I thought we were meeting up for lunch"

Ross gave her a kiss on the lips, "I've got a pickup to do in town...I'll see you later..."

Donna turned, "we have to talk about Kelly...", she called after him. He looked back at her as he backtracked, "later yeah...promise you"

XXX

It was dark when Ross was stepping out of the car with Aaron in town. Both looked across at each other then went over the road towards the cars.

Ross pulled his balaclava on, "You sure them camera's don't work?", he hissed.

Aaron shook his head, "No, they got vandalised last week...it's all sweet"

Aaron paused and watched Ross head to one of the motors with a crow bar in the gloom...as he got to work, Aaron backed away when he saw the light on in the garage...

XXX

Donna was at home when she received the call. She was so looking forward to catching up with her old workmates when Ben called her.

"What...really...ohhhh...I know, I know...I understand, I've been there myself haven't I...well if you are not stuck too late, give us a call...seeya...bye"

Kelly was sat on the sofa earwigging as she read heat magazine, she turned, "Who was that?"

"Ben...the copper I used to work with...they've been held up...some car robbery in town...he and Rosa might not be able to make it now"

Kelly tutted and came over all sympathetic, "Awwww...don't worry, I'm here...you can have a drink if your old sis"

Donna shook her head.

Kelly went to get ready, and in doing so, she smiled when she received a text from Aaron.

_**he's a goner...**_

Well, that was it...Ross would go inside...Donna would see what a scumbag he still is...SHE could stay...and everyone lives happy ever after.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_THE END._

_**In response to the PM e-mail I received...this is boring...so I've decided to end it there. A BIG THANKS to those who did enjoy it...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_******EPILOGUE*****_

XXX

Thanks for reviews.

XXX

"Just breathe love, just keep up your breathing..."

Donna was ready to clobber Bob one as she puffed and blowed and sat in the passenger seat of his car in the spring sunshine.

Brenda was in a dither outside of the café, "Should I call Marlon do you think?"

Bob frowned at her as he put Donna's overnight bag on the backseat, "What ever for? He's not the dad is he..."

Donna had the window wound down, "No! I don't want Marlon there! But you can call that prison! I promised him I'd call when it happened..."

Brenda was all fingers and thumbs, "Ohhh, I've never called a prison before...do you think they'll let me speak to him...it's not like they will have an extension to his cell or anything...then again, who knows these days. Prisoners seem to get what they want...look at Adam"

"BOB! Just call the prison", blew out Donna between pants.

Bob had the phone to his ear, "I'm on to it love..."

XXX

At the Her Majesty's pleasure, Ross had a black eye. Again he had interfered with the 'boss'. Ross didn't takes orders from no one, that was all he was going to say to this mob of shysters in here.

He sat back on his bunk, when that sexy looking Prison officer who he liked to think had a soft spot for him, came and leaned on the door frame.

Ross looked up from the car magazine, "Well...twice in one day sweetheart...Is it really my animal magnetism that keeps you from staying away, or is it my equally magnetic charm?"

Paula rolled her eyes, "Your lines are SO wasted on me...anyway...you've had a call...it seems 'your bird', as you romantically call her, has gone into labour"

Ross was up and off that bunk at the blink of an eye, "You what? Is she? Can I be there? Please...I'll be good for ever and ever..."

Paula blew out a laugh, "Well...seeing that it's on file, and that it was expected, the wing governor is granting it...but any funny business then you are being dragged right back here again, do you understand"

Ross shrugged, "Oh what a killjoy...OF COURSE I'm gonna behave, aren't I...my son's gonna be born"

"A son is it? God help us all...another YOU!"

XXX

At Hotten General, Donna was stuck on a trolley in the corridor, Bob was up and down it 3 times, "Well...they've seemed to have forgotten about you love..."

Donna shook her head, "No Bob...they are waiting for my contractions to closer...can you hear that woman screaming in there...please don't let it be pit bull bringing this baby into the world"

Bob was at a doorway peering through and looked at her, "Pitbull? Who called her that"

Donna had to smirk, "Who do you think..."

Bob came to her side and took her hand, "They said he was coming...that's the main thing"

Donna swallowed and looked full of tears, "Do you think I was stupid for sticking by him"

Bob paused, but just said, "...it doesn't matter what I think...he loves you, I know that..."

"He only took that car to sell it on for me...for money...to get us the cash we needed...and I can't believe that Aaron betrayed him like that"

Bob raised his eyebrows, "YOU KNEW!"

Donna looked sheepish, "Pillowtalk...Ross would never keep anything from me...I just didn't know it was gonna be that night, that's all"

"Right Bonnie and Clyde you two"

Donna had to smile at that, "Yeah...we were"

Bob sat down on a plastic seat and turned, "Do you think it was wise to leave April and Elliott alone with Kelly, they'll run her ragged you know"

Donna had a hint of a pleased smile, "It's about time...she's had it easy up till now"

XXX

Outside, Ross was cuffed to Prison officer Carl. A big brute who never seemed to utter two words.

He looked at him as they went through the main entrance, "I'm getting well worked up now...do you think she's had it already? Have you got kids? If so, did Mrs Carl let it launch out of her, or was it slow..."

Big fat Carl said nothing.

Ross pulled a face to himself, "Well...just have to hope that it's late like I always am...so, Carl, do you think it will look like me...have my funny ears"

Carl looked at him and piffted

Ross pulled another face, "Cheers for that, that's what I so like about you Carl, how you entertain us all with your never-ending stories"

XXX

Donna was puffing and blowing again as her contractions were getting closer together, Bob mopped her forehead and turned to see Ross in the doorway cuffed to some big fat guard.

"At last...I thought you might miss the main event", said Bob trying to be lite.

Ross looked at Donna and Donna looked back at him, "Alright...it's been a while...my fault, I'm always so flaming tied up", he shot a glare at Carl and lifted their arms, "Are you gonna be uncuffing these or what?"

Carl never said a word.

Ross looked back at Donna and shrugged, "Fat use I'm gonna be to ya, girl, I'm all tied up"

At last Donna spoke, her hair was wringing wet, "You're here...that's the main thing..."

She winced again.

Ross reacted and pulled on the cuff to Donna's side, he looked back at Carl, "Well...if I'm gonna be holding her hand, then you are gonna have to be holding mine, aren't ya...your choice, not mine, mate"

Donna tried to look behind Ross to the guard, "Can't you just uncuff him for a little while...believe me, it's not like that he's done the crime of the century is it"

Ross frowned at that, "Speak for yourself"

Donna rolled her eyes and added, "...and if he tries to run...then it'll be me he'll have to deal with...I'll make him feel the pain I'm in at the moment"

Ross glanced at her quickly, "Steady on girl"

Carl looked back at her, "He stays with me love...end of"

Ross looked at him and pulled face, "Blimey, a WHOLE 7 words there Carl...you might break your record there, pal"

Donna then screamed out, Bob was on the opposite of them, "I'm gonna see if that Midwife is about..."

Ross looked across at him, "she hasn't got this big face that's all screwed up and..."

Bob shook his head, "No it's not pitbull..."

Ross smirked, Donna turned, "Please Bob...just find her now!"

XXX

Donna was wheeled into the delivery room as she breathed in the gas and air. All gowned up, Ross, still hooked up with Carl, hung near the door, "Blimey.. this is all a bit too real now..."

Bob turned, "are you going to be standing there or are you going to be the one to hold her hand?"

Ross looked put out because of Carl, "Yeah I would do, but with my hangar on here, it's a bit tricky that"

There was a sound of jingling keys and then a very tight hand grip on the arm, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS BARTON"

Ross smiled back at him, "Oh? 4 words there, you're slacking..."

He then looked at Bob nervously, intook a breath and then went to Donna's side and lifted her hand and kissed it, "I wish we could say, alone at last...seems we've got a big audience here, girl"

Donna was panting like mad. "I want to push!"

"When you are ready...", smiled the lead Midwife.

Ross swallowed and looked like a spare part in a wedding, "Well...starting gun's been pulled"

Donna looked up to him, "Can you just shut up!"

He squeezed her hand, "I never do nervous, but I'm shitting myself here"

"I might do too..."

Ross frowned at her.

"AGGGHGHHHHHHHH!"

Ross was speechless as she rang out.

"All this after a sunny afternoon in a meadow...and I'm not talking about the picnic"

"AAAGGHHHHHHH!...JUST...SHUT UP!"

Ross was then looking at her, "remember your breathing...breath...breath...breath..."

"It's too LATE for that!", she cried in pain, then a, "AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

And then there was a whoosh sound.

Ross looked and saw something going on, and then the baby was quickly taken over to the side, "errr hey? Is everything alright?"

Donna was looking over and then to Ross, "Ross...what's wrong...?"

Ross gripped her hand and closed his eyes, she did too.

And then the baby cried and both smiled and shared the moment of relief.

Carl was at Ross's side, keys jingling, Ross had to smirk because the guard was all gowned up, "Oh...look what they've gone and done to ya...pity I haven't my phone on me to take a picture...not that I have one inside or anything"

The midwife brought the baby over for Donna to hold, She smiled as she looked down at it, "Hello..."

Ross looked down at it too. For once that cheeky smile was gone and replaced by something more at awe of, as he looked down at it, "blimey we made that"

Donna looked up at him, "We did...thank you, because he's beautiful"

Ross leaned in and met her for a kiss on the lips.

Then he was tugged back by Carl, Ross screwed his face up, "Is that it? Is that all the time I get?", he looked back at the baby in Donna's arm's, "...I don't even get to hold him?"

Carl looked at him, but he was considering it, for once Ross was generally asking, "please Carl...I'll never call you pot belly pig again if you do let me..."

"Two minutes"

Ross was over to Donna and she handed the baby to Ross, "Remember the head..."

Despite being the clown, Ross was a natural, as he stood there with it in his hands, he smiled down at it and looked at Donna, "I'll be out before he is one...I promise ya Donna"

Donna shook her head, "it gives you something to aim for...hopefully it'll finally keep you out of trouble"

Ross looked down at the baby, "They can stick me into solitary confinement if they like...I'm gonna be there, I'm telling ya..."

"Ross...I want to call him Vic..."

Ross screwed his face up, then he realised and understood why, and nodded, "Yeah...it'll grow on me..."

Carl was eager to get going, Ross handed Vic back to Donna and held his arm out for Carl to cuff him to him, "bring him to see me, why don't ya"

"I will"

Ross looked generally upset now that he had to go, it had only been a couple of hours...or so it seemed.

"I love you Donna...I love both of you" and then he was gone, being pulled out by Carl.

Donna was alone with her baby, when Bob popped his head around the door.

"Is it alright for me to..."

Donna nodded, "of course...if it wasn't for Ross's guard dog you could have been here...I've'a...I've called him Vic"

"Who the guard?"

"No silly! The baby...after dad"

Bob smiled at her and the baby, "a good choice love...your father would be proud, I'm sure"

"Yeah...I know he would have been..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**REALLY IS THE END NOW! I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE ABRUPT ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER SO I HOPE THIS PLEASES YOU ALL?**_

_**HOPE FOR READING. X**_


End file.
